


Parched

by Angelleap77, LinkCat



Series: Love Makes A Difference [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A Dark Troll is about to rock the world of the villagers of Troll Village. Will they manage to survive?Summary of chapter 1:Five years have passed since Faith joined the royal family and she continuously gives her family great joy.





	1. Along Came Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of a series. Part one is "Love Finds A Way" and part two is "Special Children."
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I make. Hope you enjoy!

Branch was running towards the medical pod. Lily had informed him that Lotus would be there. The adventurous eleven-year-old boy had managed to get his arm dislocated while leaf gliding. He wasn’t surprised. Lotus acted just like his mother but had an extra dose of stubbornness in his blood. The boy was always getting himself into trouble.

Lotus had a sling on his arm and was watching the nurses. He had plans to go back to having fun as soon as they turned their heads.

“What were you thinking?!” Branch came up to his medical bed and crossed his arms.

“I was having fun dad.” Lotus grinned and sat up when his dad showed up. His arm didn’t hurt too bad, but the nurses had told him to keep it in the sling, so it could heal.

“You hurt your arm? Boy, what am I going to do with you? You can’t keep hurting yourself.” Branch sighed and helped him sit up.

“I’m alright dad.” Lotus stood up and smiled. “Can I go play glitter ball with Daisy?”

“No, you are going to come home and explain what happened. You scared Lily.” Branch led him towards the door. “And we have a birthday party to get ready for.”

“Oh dad, I don’t want to be at a baby birthday party.” Lotus complained. He hated having to hang around the younger trollings.

“Faith is not a baby anymore Lotus, and it’s Harmony’s birthday too.” Branch made his way to the royal flower pod and had him go inside.

“Lotus, what did you do?” Poppy came over and checked him over.

“I dislocated my arm, but I am fine.” Lotus sighed. “Mom, I want to go play with Daisy.”

“Yes Lotus?” Daisy came walking up and grinned. “What did you do this time and why was I not involved?”

“You two stay here and behave.” Poppy smiled at Branch. She could tell he was angry. “You know he will out grow this eventually. Only so many bruises and bumps before he will get tired of being so sore.”

Harmony was helping Faith get dressed. The young trolling was very clingy and didn’t want to get dressed. She wanted to snuggle with her mama. She managed to dress her, and then made her way towards the living space. She sat down and snuggled with her little one quietly. Harmony now had a pair of glasses, which helped her see a little better, but everything was still very blurry and she still lacked peripheral vision.

Lily sat down by Harmony and offered her a flower. “I picked this for you mama Harmony. I love how it smells.”

“It’s a Lonicera. Also known as a Honeysuckle. Known for its sweet nectar and equally sweet smell. This flower is used in our cupcakes and treats.” Emery smiled at Harmony. The boy had been excelling in school and loved ‘teaching’ everyone what he knew.

“Smartie pants.” Blossom walked up and set her backpack down and pulled out her drawing pad. She began drawing.

River sat down by Blossom and watched her draw. She was dressed in a beautiful dress today and had no plans of getting it dirty. 

“Thank you, Lily.” Harmony took the flower and smiled as she looked around. She wondered if Smidge and Guy Diamond were here, since three of their eight kids were close by. She didn’t see them or hear them yet. “Keep up the hard work Emery. You are a very intelligent young man.”

Guy Diamond came in the door and set Jasper and Topaz down. He looked around and smiled. “How are the birthday girls?” He chuckled, seeing the kids were hanging out by Harmony and Faith. They all seemed to like Harmony a lot.

Smidge came in, carrying Crystal, Sapphire, and Peony. One girl under each arm, and one wrapped in her hair. It had been a struggle to get them to cooperate, so they could come over. They definitely had a lot of energy. She sat them down and watched them run over to Harmony. “Look who is the popular one with the kids.”

DJ Suki came in the door with Berry and smiled when Jazz came running over.

“Berry!!!” Jazz ran over and tackled her to the ground. He was so glad to see his best friend ever.

Berry tumbled and giggled as the two of them began to play wrestle.

As the rest of their friends gathered, Poppy had them gather, and they all began to sing birthday melodies to Harmony and Faith.

Little did they know, a dark figure was dangerously close to their village. A Scarlet red troll with black hair, a black nose, and blood red eyes scanned the area. He had been searching for a particular troll for the last five years. He had checked every village he found thoroughly. He was happy to find another one. He had his wingdingle land on a branch. It gave a good view of the area. He began looking around. “Looks like another large village. Good work.” He gave his bird a few slices of bug meat, and then began climbing down the tree. The first two trolls he saw were Satin and Chenille. He readied his darts and then approached them.

“We are running late again. If you hadn’t been so busy making sure your make up just right, we would have made it.” Satin grumbled as she walked with her twin.

“Well you had to take your sweet time getting dressed this morning.” Chenille rolled her eyes and grumbled.

“Good morning ladies.” The dark figure came towards them. He liked what he saw and was quick to dart them both.

Satin face planted and was out cold within seconds. Chenille collapsed and looked up at the dark figure. “Who are you?”

“I am your worst nightmare.” Where the last words the girls heard before their world grew black.


	2. Double Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin and Chenille were attacked by a mysterious figure. Will they be able to find them in time?

Satin was the first of the twins to wake back up. She was hog tied, gagged, and naked. She looked over at Chenille and widened her eyes. She saw the dark figure tying her up too. She was also naked. He then ran his hand along their hair. “Mmm…” She shook her head when she saw him pull out a knife. She watched in horror as he cut their hair, breaking their special twin bond.

“Oh, you are awake. Good, I was hoping you would wake up.” He put his hand under her chin and put the knife to her throat. “My name is Parch. Tell your king that I am looking for a blind troll. Her name is Harmony, and if she is here and you don’t hand her over to me, I will kill each and every one of you one by one, slowly and painfully.”

Satin shook her head. There was no way she was going to do that. She was protective of her king and queens.

Parch ran the knife along her neck and then wiped the blade clean of her blood. He put the knife away and then climbed the tree. He climbed onto his wingdingle and had it fly off. He was suspicious and would be back later. He needed to gather more supplies and plan his next move.

Satin could feel her own blood ran down her chest. He had cut deep enough to make her bleed, but not deep enough to kill her immediately. She squirmed and tried hard to kick out of the ropes. She was terrified that she might die. She was also extremely worried about her sister. Chenille was still out cold.

Back at the birthday party, Lily put her hand to her throat. She frowned and walked over to Branch. She tugged on his vest. “Dad? It’s an emergency…” She looked worried.

Branch turned to her. He never took her visions and senses lightly. She was always right. “What is it?”

“It’s Satin and Chenille. We need to hurry.” Lily took his hand and headed for the door.

Branch walked with her out the door. They both ran towards the forest. It didn’t take long before Lily came up and put gentle pressure on Satin’s neck. Branch came up and began untying her. He freed her, and then began getting Chenille freed too. “Lily take Satin to the medical pod. She needs to be helped immediately.”

“Put pressure on your wound. I am going to carry you.” Lily let go of the wound, and then picked Satin up. She ran straight for the medical pod.

Satin put gentle pressure on her own throat. She could feel her own warm blood on her skin. She felt woozy. She hated the sight of blood, and she had it all over her neck and chest.

Once Chenille was free, Branch picked her up and followed Lily towards the medical pod.

Lily got to the medical pod and handed Satin over. She looked down at her dress and frowned, seeing Satin’s blood smeared on it. She broke down and began to cry. She was trying so hard to be a big girl, but sometimes when she helped save other trolls, she couldn’t help but express their emotions, along with her own.

Branch set Chenille on a medical bed and told the medical trolls what he saw and were he found them. He then pulled Lily aside and hugged her. “Shh, they are going to be alright. Thank you, my brave girl.” He led her towards the royal flower pod. They both needed to clean up. He would come back later to check on the conditions of the fashion twins.

Medical trolls got to work on Satin. They stitched up her neck and checked her over. She appeared to have no other physical injuries. They found that she had been raped and were concerned by the haircut. Hair bonds were rare, and the fact that the girls were separated concerned them greatly. 

Chenille had a head injury. They stitched a wound on the back of her head and wrapped her head gently. They found that she had also been raped.

About half an hour later, Branch came back. He had Poppy with him. The medical trolls told them what happened.

Branch sat by Satin. He looked very worried. “Satin? Do you know what happened?”

Poppy looked over at Chenille. They were worried she may not make it. She was more worried about who, then the how.

Satin looked down and sighed softly. “We need to hide Harmony. The troll that attacked us is looking for her. He said his name is Parch.”

“He’s here?!” Branch stood up. “Which way did he go?!”

“I don’t know.” Satin teared up and looked up at Branch. “I couldn’t see where he went.”

Poppy thought for a moment and then looked at Branch. “We can put Harmony in the bunker. She will be safe there.”

“No Poppy, that is a really bad idea.” Branch shook his head. He wasn’t going to scare Harmony by telling her what was going on. It had taken the last five years to get her relaxed enough to not startle when she was hugged. “We will protect our village and take care of him.” He stood up and headed out the door. He went to talk to Guy Diamond and Smidge. He would make plans with them.


	3. Crushed Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch, Guy Diamond, and Smidge look for Satin and Chenille’s attacker.

As the day grew into night, Branch, Guy Diamond, and Smidge looked for Parch. Branch was fuming angry. He had heard nothing but bad things about Parch from Harmony, and he wanted this troll dead. He knew he was bad news. They were unable to find him and soon made their way towards their flower pods for the night.

Not long after arriving home, Branch heard a knock on the door. He opened it and felt his heart sink immediately. It was Biggie, and his dimmed aura told him something bad was going on. He was afraid to ask. “Good evening Biggie, is everything alright?”

Biggie gave his head a gentle shake, and then looked towards the medical pod. “Chenille has taken a turn for the worst. Satin requests Poppy’s presence.”

Branch frowned and went to get Poppy. He came back with her. “Would you like for me to come?”

“No Branch, stay here with the kids and Harmony.” Poppy shook her head and walked with Biggie towards the medical pod.

Branch slowly closed the door and walked towards the bedroom. He laid down next to Harmony and looked up at the ceiling. He had a bad feeling Chenille was going to die.

Poppy soon arrived at the medical pod. She saw Satin next to Chenille. She walked over and sat beside her. She silently gave her a hug.

Satin turned to Poppy and gave her a tight squeeze. She was crying. “She’s been having seizures and her breathing is irregular. I’m so scared.”

Biggie sat down nearby and held Mr. Dinkles close. He looked very worried.

“I am so sorry Satin. She is a tough lady. She’ll get through this.” Poppy held Satin and let her cry on her shoulder. She was trying to be optimistic.

Satin didn’t look so sure. She looked at her sister and took her hand. She could see that she was breathing shallowly, and her colors were dull. “Please don’t leave me.”

Chenille took one last shallow breath, and her body went still. Her head injury had just been too severe. She was unable to survive it.

Poppy watched as Chenille took her last breath. Tears filled her eyes. She put her hand on Satin’s shoulder. “I am so sorry Satin.”

Biggie began to sob. He hugged Mr. Dinkles tight. He was very upset. He just lost one of his best friends.

Satin began to shake and hugged into Chenille. Her skin tone started to turn gray. Her twin was gone. “No…” She began to sob.

Poppy pulled Satin into a hug and held her. Her own skin tones had turned gray. She cried with Satin and felt her heart break. 

“I need to tell Branch.” Biggie got up and walked out. He headed for the royal flower pod. His own tones had grayed in mourning. He got to the door and knocked.

Branch got up out of the bed and went to answer the door. He frowned, seeing Biggie was gray. “Oh no…” He hugged Biggie and frowned.

“She just passed away.” Biggie cried and hugged Branch. “I’m going to go start telling everyone.” He let Branch go and headed for Guy Diamond and Smidge’s flower pod.

Once Biggie gathered everyone, arrangements began for Chenille’s funeral. They wanted to make sure she was taken care of so Satin didn’t have to worry about anything.

Lily was extremely quiet. She could feel overwhelming amounts of sadness. So much so that her own skin tones had turned gray. She kept right beside Branch as he made rounds to make sure everything was coming along alright.

Satin stayed with Poppy as arrangements were made for Chenille’s funeral. She kept wanting to turn and hug her sister for comfort, but she was not there. She played with the end of her hair, feeling extremely lost without her twin.

Cooper had made his way to a flower patch. He began picking flowers for Chenille’s funeral. As he gathered a large bouquet, he heard a wingdingle land on the tree he was under. He looked around and saw nothing, so he made his way back towards the village.

Parch pulled out an arrow and drew his bow. He aimed for Cooper and released. The arrow went straight through Cooper’s midsection. He got back on his wingdingle and had it fly off into the darkness of the night.

Lily suddenly let out loud sobs. She clung to Branch and buried her face into his vest. “Cooper!”

Cooper felt the arrow go into him. He gasped in pain and ran towards the village. He made it back, only to collapse. He coughed up blood. He was drowning in his own blood. The arrow had penetrated his lungs. His head slowly fell to the ground, and he lost consciousness. Shortly after, he died.

Branch tried to soothe Lily and frowned. “What happened?”

Lily took his hand and ran outside. She led him towards Cooper’s lifeless body. She was inconsolable.

Several villagers began to gather around Cooper’s body. They could see the arrow and began whispering to each other. They all looked very scared.

Branch frowned and put his hand on Cooper’s body. He could see that Cooper was gone. He turned and asked for help. They now had two funerals to arrange. He was very angry and upset.

After Cooper and Chenille were prepared and placed in their caskets, everyone began to say their good byes.

Branch stood nearby and raised his hands. “Can I get everyone’s attention please?” He waited until everyone was looking at him. “We have a killer among us. Please be on the alert and tell me if you see anything suspicious. Do not go out alone for anything. We do not want to lose anyone else.”

A silence came over them all. Those who were around for the mass killing spree that Creek unleashed recalled the events leading to his capture and then ultimately his death. They feared that this would be as bad as that was.

River was with her parents. She could see a lot of angry and sad auras. She hugged into Guy Diamond and cried. She was scared. She had never seen anything like this before.

Guy Diamond held River to him. He was very sad. They lost two great friends and were worried about Satin. He really hoped that Satin would survive this heart break. He could only imagine the pain she was going through.


	4. A River Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s life takes a very unfortunate turn.

A couple days after Cooper and Chenille were put to rest, Branch was planning so that the trollings could still go to school, but they were going to have extra protection. He had two scouts stay at the school while they learned. No one went out alone. They all went out in groups.

Parch had left everyone alone for now. He wanted to attack one or two at a time, and everyone was moving around in groups of four or sometimes more. He would wait until he had a better opportunity. He was extremely suspicious that his Harmony lived here. He had no plans of going anywhere until he got her back.

When River was done with her studies for the morning section, she made her way to the bathroom. Acorn followed her into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door. The sixteen-year-old was angry. He was sure she was to blame for the recent deaths. “You did it!”

River was about to go to the bathroom when she heard him close and lock the door. She turned and widened her eyes. This wasn’t the first time he had hurt her behind closed doors. Her heart began to race. “Don’t…” She backed into the corner.

Acorn walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. “Why did you kill Cooper and Chenille?!”

“I didn’t do it.” River began to shake and covered her face. She feared him.

“Liar!” Acorn punched her in the stomach and smirked when she gasped for air. “Doesn’t feel good being the victim, does it?!”

River caught her breath and coughed. She teared up and cringed into the corner. She had no idea what he was talking about. Nothing he ever did to her made sense.

Acorn pinned her down and began beating her. He hadn’t hurt her this bad before. He was convinced she was to blame. “Say a word about what just happened here, and I will hurt Blossom.” He knew how much River cared about Blossom. It always worked using her as a threat. When he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom and went back to doing his own school related thing.

Blossom looked around the room. She hadn’t seen River since she had left to go to the bathroom. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She ran over to River when she saw she was curled up by the corner. “What happened?!”

“I f-fell down.” River lied. She hurt all over.

“No, you didn’t.” Blossom frowned and went to a teacher. She told her what she saw.

The teacher walked over and frowned, seeing River on the floor, covered in red marks and the start of a black eye. She helped her up and dusted her dress off. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” River winced, feeling very sore. “I need to pee.” She hinted that she wanted them to go so she could finish what she was unable to start. She had tears in her eyes.

The teacher escorted Blossom out and closed the door. She looked concerned. This was not the first time she had seen River with red marks. She planned to talk to her parents when she was picked up after school.

After school was released, River went over to a mushroom and sat on it. Blossom sat by her and looked around. She was worried about her friend. River quietly waited and watched the other kids play. She was in no mood to play. She frowned when she suddenly felt her hair being pulled. She was dragged off the mushroom and landed on her wrist awkwardly. She felt sudden and intense pain in her left wrist. She began to wail in pain as she heard one of the villagers run off. She didn’t understand why she was being picked on.

Blossom carefully made her way down and checked her over. She looked worried.

Guy Diamond and Smidge were on the way to pick up their kids when they both heard River crying. They ran over to the mushroom and helped her up. Neither of them looked happy about her physical appearance.

Smidge walked over to the teacher and crossed her arms. “What happened?!”

“I was unable to catch who did it, but someone beat her in the bathroom today.” The teacher looked over and frowned, seeing River was holding her arm. 

Guy Diamond gently picked her up and told his kids to follow him. “Smidge, I am taking her to the medical pod. Coming?”

Smidge growled angrily and followed after Guy Diamond. Someone had hurt one of her babies, and she was not happy about it at all.

Once at the medical pod, they checked her over and found out her wrist was sprained. They wrapped it and checked for any other injuries. Other then being bruised, she had no other obvious injury.

Guy Diamond had stayed by River’s side, while Smidge took the kids home. He held her when they were all done making sure she was OK. “Who hurt you sweetheart?”

“I don’t know daddy.” River looked up at him and frowned. She wished she knew why she was being picked on.

“Please don’t protect your bully. I am worried about you.” Guy Diamond wished this bully would be caught. He hated seeing his daughter hurt. It seemed to be a problem for her since she was very tiny. How she came to be was not her fault, nor was it her fault that her genes came from a mass murderer. She was her own troll and she was far sweeter then Creek ever was.

“I don’t know.” River teared up and cried into his chest. She was very protective of Blossom and didn’t want her to get hurt. This was not her friend’s fault. 

Guy Diamond sighed and carried her towards the flower pod. He was determined to find out who hurt her. She didn’t deserve this. She had done nothing but kind things for everyone she met. This made him angry. Once at the flower pod, he set her on the couch and began helping Smidge with dinner.

“Did she tell you who?” Smidge started to set the table.

“No, she is still protecting him.” Guy Diamond had high suspicions that it was Acorn, but River never told them it was him anymore. “I am going to bring it up to Branch after dinner. Her sprain could have easily been a break.”

“What is Branch going to do if we are not absolutely sure who hurt her?” Smidge looked worried. If she ever caught who was hurting their baby girl, he or she was in for a butt whooping.

“Yeah, he won’t do anything if he is not sure. I just worry about her.” Guy Diamond went to the pot of soup and stirred it. He was trying to think of a solution but couldn’t think of one.

“I am worried about her too.” Smidge finished setting the table and began asking the kids sit down. 

Once they were all settled, they began to eat. Guy Diamond ran his finger along the bowl of soup. He was determined to think of something. He didn’t want River to get hurt anymore.


	5. Sweet Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tries her best to make Satin feel better.

A week had gone by since Chenille and Cooper had been killed. Satin was still having a really hard time cooping with life without her twin. Poppy had set up for her to sleep at their home. With a healing neck wound and obvious signs of depression, she wasn’t supposed to be alone.

Lily happily volunteered to let Satin sleep in the spare bed in her bedroom. She wanted her auntie Satin to feel better and what better place than her bedroom?

Satin was curled up in the bed, ready to sleep for the night. She showed no signs of getting her colors back. She had been very quiet since Chenille was killed. She had never been alone in her entire life. She always had her twin beside her.

Lily had slowly regained her colors, but they were dimmer then normal. She crawled into the bed and sat so she faced Satin. She smiled and pulled a sheet of stickers out of her hair. She offered them to Satin. “I grabbed these to help you feel better.”

“Thank you Lily.” Satin took the stickers and the slid them under her bed. She wasn’t up to playing with stickers.

“Would you like to play a game?” Lily smiled softly and pulled out her notebook and pencil. “Maybe tic tac toe or hangman?”

“No thank you Lily.” Satin sighed softly. She knew Lily was trying to make her feel better but doing anything without Chenille just didn’t feel right.

“What would you like to do?” Lily put her notebook and pencil back into her hair. She had a very determined look on her face. She tapped her chin and watched Satin closely. She wanted to turn her frown upside down.

Faith came into the room and crawled into the bed with Satin and Lily. She giggled and hid behind Satin. “Shhh…”

Satin looked up when little Faith came in. She smiled softly and ran her hand through her hair. She wondered who the little one was hiding from.

“I’m going to find you!” Jazz poked his head in and looked around. He saw Lily and gave her a look, questioning her silently if she knew where their baby sister went.

Lily shrugged and smiled. She was more then happy to play along.

Jazz backed out of the room and went looking for Faith somewhere else. “Come out come out where ever you are.”

Faith looked up and grinned. She looked pleased with her victory. She sat down and began playing with Satin’s hair. Unlike her mama, she could see everything and had no visual issues what so ever. She looked confused as she ran her hand along Satin’s hair. She didn’t understand why Chenille was no longer around, or why Satin was gray. She frowned and looked at Satin with a lip wobble.

“Oh Faith, please don’t be sad.” Satin sat up and hugged her close. She didn’t like seeing the little ones upset.

Lily smiled and sat beside Satin. “Faith likes to snuggle a lot. If you want someone to cuddle with, she is a good cuddle buddy.” She could pick up on Satin’s slight mood change. She liked that Faith was making her feel better.

Faith snuggled into Satin and closed her eyes. She was sad that Satin was sad. 

“Aww, you are so sweet Faith.” Satin let a few tears roll down her cheeks. The trollings were making her feel better, but it was going to take a long time for her to learn how to coop without Chenille.

Parch flew his wingdingle around and looked for an easy target. He made sure to stay high above so no one could see him. He saw Lily sitting by Satin on her bed through her window. He took aim and blew a poisoned dart at her.

Lily frowned and put her hand to her chest, feeling a sudden prick. There was a dart sticking to her. She brushed it off. She got up and ran towards the living space. She found her dad in the kitchen. She tugged on his vest and frowned. “Dad, my chest hurts.”

“Who is it that is hurt?” Branch frowned, thinking someone else had been attacked.

“No dad, my chest hurts.” Lily felt dizzy and stumbled forward.

Branch helped her back onto her feet and began looking her over. He didn’t see anything wrong. “You are the one that is hurt?”

Lily groaned and began to lose consciousness.

Branch picked her up. “Poppy, I need you to come with me. Hurry!” He opened the door and ran towards the medical pod. Poppy was right behind him. She looked horrified.

Parch smirked and had the wingdingle fly away. With a child victim, he hoped to get their attention. He meant business, and they needed to give him what he wanted.

“What happened?!” Poppy could see that Lily was as limp as a rag doll.

“I don’t know. She came over to me and complained that her chest hurt. I don’t see anything wrong with her chest.” Branch got to the medical pod and set Lily down. The medical trolls surrounded her and began checking her over. They were all very concerned for the young princess.

Back at the royal flower pod, Satin found the dart. She frowned and picked it up. She saw that it had failed to release all the poison. She had heard Branch and Poppy leave just minutes earlier. She looked concerned. “Oh no, Lily…” She brought the kids to Harmony, and then made her way towards the medical pod. She went inside and carefully gave the dart to Branch. “I found this in Lily’s room.”

Branch looked at the dart and then widened his eyes. “She has been poisoned!” He turned to the medical trolls. “She needs antitoxins!”

Poppy widened her eyes and turned to Branch. “She has been what?” She looked very worried.

The medical trolls began giving Lily antitoxins, silently hoping that it would work. They didn’t know what kind of poison she had been hit with.

Branch showed her the dart, and then threw it in the trash. He turned to Lily and sat by her in the bed. He had tears in his eyes. “Be strong Princess. We need you alive.” He held her hand and began to cry. He was very worried that his special little girl may not make it.


	6. A Bunker Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch makes a decision that affects his family and close friends.

Lily was one very sick girl. It had been two hours since she was shot in the chest with a poisonous dart. Branch began planning. He would not risk anymore of the trollings, or his queens. He got Smidge and Guy Diamond’s help and began preparing the bunker. He wanted Poppy, Harmony, Satin, Cherry, Biggie, and all the trollings to stay down there until Parch was found and killed.

Branch was reading through old poison notes he had stashed away in his library. He thought he recognized the smell of the poison, and he was trying to figure out an antidote. He found what he thought might have caused Lily’s poisoning. He began grabbing medicine and headed for the medical pod. He quickly handed them off to the medical trolls to give to his young princess.

Once all the preparations were made, Branch worked on getting everyone down into the bunker. Everyone cooperated except for Poppy.

“I’m not leaving her.” Poppy was right beside Lily. She refused to leave her side. She was extremely worried about her.

“She is going to be OK Poppy. The medicine they just gave her will help. I will bring her right down when she is stable enough to move.” Branch tried to reassure her. He was worried about her safety.

“I am not leaving and that is final!” Poppy crossed her arms and glared at him. She was not leaving their oldest baby until she was sure she was going to be alright.

“What if he attacks you too?!” Branch threw his arms in the air. He was frustrated and didn’t want her to get hurt. “Please Poppy…”

“And what if he comes back and attacks Lily again? I am not leaving her Branch!” Poppy looked away from him. She didn’t understand why he was being so stubborn. She said no, and she was going to watch her sick child.

Branch groaned and sat by her. “I will be right here beside her. Please Poppy, we have the rest of our family to think about too.” He ran his hand over her belly and frowned. He was concerned about their youngest family member.

Poppy smacked his hand and then crossed her arms, guarding her belly from him. She was in no mood to be touched. “Leave me alone Branch…”

Branch winced and moved his hand out of the way. “What about Harmony? She needs you right now too. Lotus is scared out of his mind and Satin needs support. We need you safe.” He pushed. He wasn’t letting this go. He was determined to get her into the safety bunker, where she would be safe.

“Cherry and Biggie are down there. They will be fine.” Poppy shook her head and side glanced at him. She wasn’t leaving her daughter.

“If we move her down there, will you go?” Branch tried to compromise. He was worried about moving her, but this seemed the best choice considering the circumstances.

“Is that going to be safe? She is very ill.” Poppy frowned. She would be willing only if it wasn’t going to put Lily in harm’s way.

“She will be alright. I will carry her and protect her.” Branch looked worried. He really wanted his family safe.

Poppy stood up. “Lead the way. I hope you are right.” She side glanced at him, and then headed for the door.

Branch gently picked up Lily. He followed Poppy out the door, and then walked towards the bunker. He didn’t like that he had to move her, but this was going to be the safest course of action for his family.

Once settled in a bed, down in the bunker, Lily was covered up and tucked in. Poppy sat beside her and put a cold wash clothe on her forehead. She was very worried about her oldest baby.

Lily began to have a nightmare. She made painful facial expressions.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lily was looking up at the stars. She was beside Emery. They were both years older than they were now. She smiled over at him and reached over to hold his hand. He then began to drift away. She reached her arm out and screamed in horror. The earth began to shake, and she fell into a hole. She tried to grab onto something, anything to stop the fall. She came to a stop on a mushroom top. She stood up and looked around. She was surrounded by water. “Emery?!” She called out.

“Your future is doomed!” A voice called out. “Death is among us. Give in to the light!”

“No!” Lily shook her head and looked around. “I refuse!” She saw a snowflake in the distance. She would have to swim to get to it. She felt she needed to touch it, but she remembered when River and Blossom almost drowned. She was afraid of the water.

“The light will consume you!” The voice called out again.

“I refuse to come to the light!” Lily took her hair and tried to paddle with it. She glanced towards the light and saw that it was coming for her. At the last possible second, she jumped off the mushroom and swam towards the snowflake. She was about to reach it when she began to sink. She kicked and swung her arms. She refused to drown. She managed to resurface and reached for the snowflake. As she did, ice covered her right arm. She shivered as it began to consume her arm. 

“The light is coming!” The voice was louder. 

Lily tried to brush the ice off. It spread to her left arm and began running up her shoulders. She screamed as the ice consumed her. She felt so cold.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Wake up Lily. Please baby. You are having a nightmare.” Poppy shook her gently. She remembered when this happened to Branch. “It’s going to be alright.” 

Lily cracked her eyes open and began to shiver. She felt so cold. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at her mom. She was very scared.

“Oh, thank god.” Poppy pulled her into her lap and held her. “You scared me.” Tears ran down Poppy’s cheeks. She was relieved that Lily had woke up.


	7. A King Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch makes a huge mistake.

After Lily was settled in the bunker, Branch made his way towards Troll Village. He knew they would be safe where they were. He looked around, knowing he was alone. This hadn’t been planned, due to being in such a big hurry to get Poppy and Lily into the safety of the bunker.

Parch had been looking around when he saw Branch walking towards the village. He smirked and pulled out his darts. He grabbed one that would cause paralysis but would keep him awake. He blew it at Branch, hitting him right in the buttocks.

Branch felt the slight sting and widened his eyes. “Damn! In my butt cheek? Seriously?!” He felt his legs cave and faceplanted onto the ground.

“Branch, long time no see.” Parch climbed down from the tree and rolled him to his back.

Branch widened his eyes and investigated the face of his attacker. He remembered him now. He recalled when Parch bullied him when he was little. He tried to move but was unable to due to the paralysis. “Parch?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I’m looking for a particular troll. She is blind and goes by the name Harmony. Do you happen to know anything about her?” Parch grabbed Branch by the hair and sneered.

Branch gasped and cringed. He closed his eyes, sure he would be beaten. “I don’t know any Harmony.” He lied. He would never risk her, even if it meant being killed.

“I have a feeling you are lying to me Branch. You disappoint me.” Parch let him go and pulled out his knife. “You better start talking to me, or you will start losing body parts.” He took the knife and ran it along his chest.

“I swear I don’t know her!” Branch bit his bottom lip, feeling his slice down his chest. He was trying hard not to scream. He knew Parch would enjoy that.

Parch ran his knife from Branch’s collarbone, down to his abdomen. When he didn’t get an answer, he cleaned his knife and put it away. “I really want to believe you Branch, but I don’t. I want my mate back. If you don’t tell me where she is, I will slowly kill everyone in your village. One by one they will die slow and painful deaths. I will find her Branch. You might as well hand her over now and save yourself so much pain.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” Branch cringed, feeling blood run down his sides from his chest wound.

“Liar!” Parch pinned him down. “If I can’t get you to talk, I am going to get you to squeal. You will regret your decision.” He began taking Branch’s pants off.

Branch cringed, worried that Parch might kill him. When he removed his pants, Branch tried to move. He was unable to. What proceeded only freaked him out more. He kept quiet, determined to keep his family safe.

A few hours later, Guy Diamond and Smidge went out looking for Branch. They hadn’t seen him for hours. They found him between Troll Village and his bunker, curled up in a fetal position. Guy Diamond picked him up and ran towards the medical pod. “What happened?!”

“He raped me.” Branch whispered and closed his eyes. He had also been beaten and had several cuts along his body.

“Oh my god!” Smidge said, shocked and worried about their king. She was right beside Guy Diamond and watched out for danger.

“I am so sorry Branch. We should have been with you.” Guy Diamond got him to the medical pod and had him checked over.

The medical trolls got to work stitching his wounds and checking him for other injuries. They all looked extremely concerned for their King.

“We need to have you down in the bunker until you have a chance to heal.” Guy Diamond insisted.

“I need to protect my village. I can’t be down. They need me.” Branch winced, feeling extremely sore.

“We will take care of them. That is what we are here for Branch.” Smidge took his hand gently. “Poppy and Harmony need you right now anyway. With the babies coming soon they are going to need help.”

“That is why I had Cherry and Biggie down there too. They could take care of my queens.” Branch stayed firm in his decision to keep helping above ground. He had two reasons. He really wanted to help his village and he also didn’t want Parch following them and figuring out where the bunker was. “I’m not going down there. No one is to go in there. I need them safe.”

“We need you safe too Branch. You could have been killed.” Guy Diamond looked at Smidge, concerned for her safety too. He knew she would refuse to hide. She was far to protective and stubborn.

“They are safe in the bunker and so will you. Please Branch, you need to go down.” Smidge insisted. She didn’t want to see anything else happening to him. “We need you to help keep our kids safe too.”

“I am not going back down there, and that’s final.” Branch crossed is arms and glared at them. He was determined to keep the bunker well hidden. “No one is to go there, and I mean it.”

“Alright, but you are staying in our flower pod. You are in no shape right now to be out and about trying to take care of anything.” Guy Diamond crossed his arms. He was not willing to take chances. He cared too much about Branch and didn’t like that he was attacked.

Smidge nodded in agreement. She would see to it that he stayed in bed and rested for as long as it took for him to feel better. “DJ Suki and Fuzzbert are there too. We have been going out in groups and figured having them around would help.”

“You have yourselves a deal.” Branch closed his eyes and sighed softly. His body hurt all over. He silently began to plan a way to kill off Parch. This monster had messed with the wrong trolls. It was only a matter of time before he slipped up and made a fatal mistake.


	8. An Awkward Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has a dream, and wakes to a very awkward situation.

Once Branch had been checked over and released, Guy Diamond and Smidge walked Branch towards their flower pod. Once inside, they walked him to their bedroom.

“In your bed? Seriously guys, I appreciate your help, but I can just sleep on Emery’s bed.” Branch turned to go towards the young trolling’s bed.

“Nope, not with Parch running around and causing problems. You are staying with us.” Guy Diamond redirected him towards the bed. “We need you safe.”

Smidge smirked and helped him into the bed. “Don’t worry, we will behave. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“That’s very reassuring Smidge.” Branch snuggled into the bed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and so sore.

“Get some rest. We will be right here if you need anything.” Guy Diamond laid down on the other side of the bed and smiled when Smidge slipped in between them. They began to cuddle and were soon asleep.

Branch hugged into his pillow and tried hard to shove all the thoughts he had swirling in his brain. The feeling of glitter on his skin from Guy Diamond distracted him slightly. He really didn’t want to fall asleep thinking about what just happened. It was a guaranteed nightmare. He began thinking of Poppy and Harmony. His beautiful queens. He was doing this for them, and their family. He wanted nothing but the best for Poppy and Harmony. He slowly relaxed and drift off to sleep, thinking about them and their beauty.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Branch was snuggled up to Poppy. He was dreaming of when they had first settled here at the new village. He held her and thought how lucky he was. She was asleep, snuggled up to his chest. He reached over and kissed her, before getting out of bed. He walked to the twin’s bedroom and checked on them.

Lily was so tiny. She was snuggled up to Lotus. They were both sound asleep. He smiled and walked towards the bedroom. He was a very proud father. When he entered the bedroom, he snuggled back in with Poppy.

“Are they still breathing?” Poppy asked with a smile. This had been the routine since they were born. He checked them every night. She knew he was protective.

“Yeah, they are still breathing.” Branch rolled over her and smiled down at her. “Do you remember our first time?”

“I try not to think about it.” Poppy cuddled and gave him a cheeky grin. She was teasing.

“Mmm…I want that again.” Branch winked and ran his tongue along her cheek.

“Branch, what if we wake the twins?” Poppy couldn’t help but giggle. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she also appreciated being able to get some sleep. The twins had kept her very busy.

“Don’t worry, I will be quiet.” Branch kissed her along her ear and neck. He was hoping for a yes.

“Mmm…I might not be.” Poppy smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

They began getting busy in the bed, enjoying each other for the first time since before the twins were born.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Branch woke up for the wonderful recall dream to find Smidge snuggled up to him. He startled and looked at her with wide eyes. “What the what?!” He groaned, feeling a morning boner throbbing between his legs. He wasn’t expecting to wake up like this.

Smidge woke up and yawned. “Good morning sleepy face.” She patted the side of his cheek and gave him a demonic grin. “You talk in your sleep.”

“Oh good, you are awake. I made breakfast.” Guy Diamond walked in and raised a brow, seeing Branch with a morning boner and his wife looking at him with a demonic grin.

“Gah!” Branch sat up and winced. “It is not as bad as it looks! I swear it was a dream…” He began slipping on his pants, feeling the sting of his wounds as the fabric guide along them. He was really hurting this morning.

Smidge blushed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Branch? You didn’t have sex with me, did you?”

Guy Diamond’s eye twitched. He wasn’t sure how to react to that.

“Of course not.” Branch finished getting dressed and walked to the bathroom to brush his hair. He wasn’t as amused as Smidge was.

Smidge walked over to Guy Diamond and hugged into him. She took his hand and walked towards the kitchen. She was very amused by Branch’s embarrassment. “Did you see how red he was?”

“I will pretend I didn’t walk in to you snuggling with Branch while he had a morning boner.” Guy Diamond chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

Branch brushed his hair and then looked at himself in the mirror. He had two black eyes, and he saw a decent sized cut from his scalp, running down over his eye and down his cheek. The medical trolls warned him he might not be able to see anymore out of that eye since it had been cut open. He shivered, recalling what happened the day before. He was trying to figure out why he had such a pleasant sex dream, right after being raped. He concluded his brain was just trying to coop with what happened. Either way it was awkward. He didn’t look forward to all the nightmares he was sure would follow in the nights to come.


	9. Restless Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the kids explore the bunker.

Everything was going a lot better down in the bunker. Lily was starting to feel better and was able to read in the bed. Poppy didn’t let her get up too much. She was still worried about her. The poor girl still had chills.

Reassured that his sister was alright, Lotus began to explore the bunker. He brought Daisy along with him.

Jasper had seen them leave and followed them quietly. He was curious about where they were going.

Lotus made his way through the tunnels. He saw the traps. He recalled his father telling him that he kept the bunker well prepared for danger. He avoided the traps and took Daisy’s hand. He saw a light and walked towards it. He found an exit but decided not to go out of it. “Dad says we are not to leave. We better go back before my mom gets worried.”

Jasper heard Lotus say he was going to head back. The clever young trolling blended in, so he just looked like a fluffy fungus. He watched them as they passed by him. Once they were out of sight, Jasper resided his hair and walked towards the light. He missed his mommy and daddy and wanted to go looking for them. He crawled out of the hole that Lotus and Daisy had inspected. He looked around and then walked towards the village.

Parch saw the young boy as he walked towards Troll Village. He smirked and pulled out his bow and an arrow. Jasper would be an easy target. He drew the arrow and released it.

Jasper felt the arrow go through his back. He began to cry and ran towards troll village. It had penetrated his bowels and small intestines, posing no immediate threat to his life.

DJ Suki and Fuzzbert heard the sobs and began running that way. When they arrived, Parch drew another arrow and aimed for Fuzzbert. He released, hitting Fuzzbert right in the heart. He collapsed and died instantly.

DJ Suki screamed. She picked up little Jasper and ran towards Troll Village. She didn’t get far before Parch hit her with another arrow, right through her lower abdomen. He pulled another arrow and hit her in the head, killing her as well.

Jasper tumbled out of DJ Suki’s arms. He was letting out cries of pain as he looked at DJ Suki’s body. He got up and ran towards home. “Mommy!!!”

Parch smirked and climbed onto his wingdingle. He had it fly off before too many trolls gathered.

Guy Diamond looked up, hearing his son’s voice near the village. He got up and grabbed Smidge’s hand. “That sounds like Jasper!” He ran out of the house and towards the cries of the young boy.

Branch watched them run out the door and frowned, hearing the sobs from little Jasper. He followed them, ignoring the pain he felt all over his body.

Other trolls from the village began to gather around DJ Suki and Fuzzbert. One of the villagers grabbed Jasper and had him hold still. She was worried about his wound and was afraid to move him.

Guy Diamond and Smidge came running up, but where stopped. They were being held back from seeing Jasper. No one wanted them to see what was going on.

“Let me go! That’s my boy!” Guy Diamond tried to shrug them off. “Let me see my boy!”

Smidge knew it was bad when they stopped her. “What happened to Jasper?!”

Branch got to the scene and made his way to Jasper. He looked at the tiny boy and frowned. He picked him up carefully and carried him towards the medical pod. “It’s alright, uncle Branch has you.” He turned to Guy Diamond and Smidge as he walked by. “Let them go. They need to be with him.”

Guy rushed over and frowned, seeing the arrow sticking out of Jasper. He began to shake as he walked with Branch.

Smidge followed and felt tears sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks as they made their way to the medical pod.

Jasper wasn’t feeling too hot. He was slowly bleeding internally. He hugged into Branch and sniffled.

Branch gently sat Jasper down on his side in a medical pod bed and backed away, so his parents could comfort him.

“It’s going to be alright.” Guy Diamond reassured Jasper as he ran his hand through his hair.

Smidge took his little hand and held it. She could tell by the dazed look on Jasper’s face that he was fading. She began to sob inconsolably. “Oh my god, no…”

The medical trolls went to try helping him, but quickly noticed that there was no surviving this. One of them cut the arrow off. They backed away so that the parents could say good bye.

Guy Diamond picked his son up and held him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he sang one of Jasper’s favorite lullabies. Smidge joined him and kept her hand wrapped around his little hand. They continued to sing as his body went limp. Their little boy was gone.


	10. A Grieving Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch goes to the bunker and delivers the bad news.

Branch stepped out and looked at his village. Everyone looked very scared. He walked towards Fuzzbert and DJ Suki’s bodies. He felt his heart sink. They had done so much for him and his family. They didn’t deserve this. He gathered some scouts and headed towards one of the secret entrances to the bunker. He needed to know why and how Jasper got out. He looked around, and then had the scouts follow him. He had them stay near the entrance, and then headed for where he knew his family would be.

Cherry had just finished dinner. She saw Lotus come back with Daisy. She frowned, not seeing Jasper. “Where is Jasper, Lotus?”

“I don’t know.” Lotus shrugged and sat down at the table. He was hungry. Daisy sat down beside him.

Branch came in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Cherry pulled her to the side. “Jasper some how got out of the bunker. Are all the other kids here and accounted for?” He was gray for the first time in years.

“He got out of the bunker?!” Cherry put her hands over her mouth and looked at Branch. She was worried about his condition. She looked around at the little ones. “Everyone else is here. We were getting ready to eat. I just asked Lotus about him and he said he didn’t know where Jasper went.”

Branch sighed softly, relieved that everyone else was still in the bunker. “It is extremely important that the kids do not leave the bunker.” He looked down and winced. “We lost three more trolls today.”

“Oh god Branch. Who?!” Cherry felt tears fill her eyes. The last eleven years she had grown to love everyone here, so she already knew this was going to be upsetting news.

“Branch? What are you doing here?” Poppy walked over with Harmony and crossed her arms. “You are supposed to…” She gasped, seeing that he was injured. “What happened?!”

Harmony frowned and looked at them, puzzled by Poppy’s sudden shock. “What’s wrong?”

Branch winced, hearing Poppy and Harmony. He looked up at them and frowned. “I’m alright Poppy and Harmony. I came down here with bad news though. We lost three trolls today.” He had them sit down.

“You don’t look alright. Your eye…” Poppy sat down and frowned, concerned over his gray tones. She knew by the look on his face that it was going to be terrible news. “Who died?”

Harmony gasped and buried her face into her hands. She was already shaking and didn’t even know who it was that died. She knew that Parch was attacking them and knew he showed no mercy.

“Fuzzbert, DJ Suki, and…” Branch began to choke up. Jasper was his biological son, and he was having a hard time with this. Tears filled his eyes. “Jasper…”

“What?!” Poppy stood up and looked around at all the kids. She could see them all but Lily and Jasper, watching from the table. She knew where Lily was. “How did he get out?!” She breathed hard and began to sob. She lost two close friends and one of her little god sons.

Cherry began to cry. She felt guilty. She was already blaming herself. She wished she had stopped the little one before he had followed Lotus and Daisy. “This is my fault…”

“Not Jasper…” Harmony began to sob. She removed her glasses and set the aside. She was very upset. She had become very attached to all the little trollings.

Branch watched as their skin tones had went from dim to gray instantly. He looked down. “This is no one’s fault. We just need to keep the kids here in the bunker. I need to go back. They need me.” He turned to leave.

“Not in your current condition. You are staying here!” Poppy grabbed his arm and frowned seeing that he was covered in stitches and wounds. “He got a hold of you, and you survived?!” She knew those wounds were no accident.

“What?!” Harmony got up and hurried to him. She could see he was gray. He showed no signs of color. “Branch…” She hugged into him and cried.

Branch yelped when Harmony hugged into him. He groaned and held her. He was so sore. “I can’t stay here. Our village needs me.”

“No Branch, you are staying here.” Poppy gently hugged him as well and began to cry. “You can’t leave again. We can’t lose you.”

Harmony eased off a little. She hadn’t meant to hurt him.

Cherry sniffled and moved over to feed the kids. She had tears running down her cheeks as she served them.

Satin came in. She had just woken up from a nap. Biggie was right behind her. He had been reading next to her. It had been his turn to watch her and make sure she wasn’t alone.

“What’s going on?” Biggie inquired. He could tell something had happened.

Poppy moved over to Satin and Biggie and quietly told them what happened. She hugged them as they both broke down and cried.

“I need to tell the scouts to tell Guy Diamond and Smidge. They will be worried.” Branch sighed and headed for the tunnel.

“I’m coming with you.” Harmony held onto his arm and walked with him.

“Stay close.” Branch weaved around the traps. Once he got back to the scouts, he asked them to go back and be careful. He told them that Queen Poppy and Queen Harmony had requested he stay. Once the message was relayed and he saw them off, Branch turned and walked with Harmony back to the others.

“What happened Branch?” Harmony asked, concerned about him. He was not acting normal, and she was picking up on it.

“I just lost my son and my friends.” Branch guided her around the traps.

“I know. I am sorry.” Harmony dropped it. She was worried about him. She had a bad feeling that there was more to his pain then he was telling her.

Once they were back with the others, Branch went into the room with Lily. He curled up with his little Princess and held her. He cried silently. He knew she would need cuddle time with daddy and comfort. He could only imagine what she was feeling right now with all the pain around them. He needed her too.


	11. A Whole Village Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more villagers are now dead, and everyone is having a hard time cooping with their losses.

As the day turned into night, the whole village gathered for the three funerals. Guy Diamond and Smidge held each other and cried. Their son was being laid to rest. As they all mourned the loss of Fuzzbert, DJ Suki, and Jasper they began to sing. They were all still young and Jasper had his chance of living a long life stolen from him. They were all gray, and hope seemed lost. They were starting to think Parch may win this war.

Once they were all laid to rest, Smidge left the group and disappeared into the darkness. She was determined to put an end to this madness.

Guy Diamond noticed her sudden departure and frowned. “Smidge?!” He followed her but quickly lost her in the darkness of the night.

Smidge blended in and made small movements. She didn’t want to be caught. She looked around, searching for Parch. She was also looking for a tamed wingdingle knowing that it was Parch’s pet. If she found it, she would find Parch. She internally cursed when she heard Guy Diamond calling for her. She didn’t want to lose him too.

Parch heard Guy Diamond calling for Smidge. He went towards him in the trees. He pulled out a dart that was filled with paralyzing agents. He blew it at Guy Diamond, hitting him in the left arm.

Guy Diamond lost control of his body and fell to his side. He widened his eyes and tried to move. He was unable to. “You are making a huge mistake!” He was terrified.

Smidge started towards where she heard Guy Diamond. She moved stealthily so that Parch wouldn’t find her.

Parch climbed down the tree and laughed. “You are the one who made a mistake coming out here alone. I want you to tell your king that more children will die if he does not hand over Harmony!”

“Branch will never give you what you desire! You killed my son! You will pay for what you have done!” Guy Diamond snapped angrily.

Smidge saw them several hundred feet ahead. She moved faster but remained quiet. She only had one chance and didn’t want to give herself away.

“Branch is your king?!” Parch laughed. “What a pathetic village you have. Branch is weak! You are all doomed to suffer for not giving me what I want!” He grabbed his knife and went to stab Guy Diamond in the chest.

Smidge saw the knife rise up. She bolted as fast as she could and pulled her own knife out. She jumped onto Parch’s back and stabbed down hard into his back.

Guy Diamond screamed in horror as he saw the knife raise above him and Smidge jumping onto Parch’s back. He tried to get up but was unable to. “Run Smidge! Save yourself!”

Parch hollered in pain. He reached back and pulled Smidge off. He slammed her to the ground and sneered. “You little bitch!” He took his knife and went to stab her in the chest.

Smidge gasped for air. The wind had been knocked out of her. She barely rolled out of the way in time to not get stabbed. She stretched her hair and grabbed his arm that had the knife. Her own knife was still in Parch’s back. She struggled as he went to pull a second knife out with his free hand.

Parch pulled out the second knife and threw it at Smidge. He laughed when she let go. He had hit her right in the left shoulder.

Smidge screamed in pain and stumbled back. She pulled the knife out of her shoulder and growled. “You are dead!” She charged him, expressing pure anger in her eyes.

“No!!!” Guy Diamond cried out. He was so scared that he would lose Smidge.

Parch stabbed Smidge in the belly at the same time she stabbed him in the heart. Both stumbled back and collapsed. Parch died within seconds.

Smidge feel to her back, looked at her belly, and breathed hard, feeling intense pain. She was alive, but in grave danger of dying.

Scouts arrived in time to see the end of the fight. They rushed to the couple and picked them up. They ran for the medical pod.

One last scout checked Parch and confirmed he was dead. He turned and followed the others. They were all worried about their Duke and Duchess.

The scouts saw to it that Guy Diamond and Smidge were taken care of at the medical pod. One of them then left and ran towards the bunker. He wanted to give King Branch the good news and inform them of the conditions of Guy Diamond and Smidge.

Back at the bunker, Poppy had joined Branch and Lily in Lily’s bed. She pulled Branch into a gentle hug. She was worried about him. He didn’t look good. He hardly ever cried and never did it in front of anyone. “Branch? He won’t last. He will get caught. It is going to be OK.”

“Please Poppy. I know you are always trying to be optimistic, but he has caused so much damage. I don’t see how any of this will turn out OK.” Branch Let Lily go and turned to face Poppy. His swollen and damaged eye was so sore that he couldn’t open it. It also stung greatly from tears. “I can’t even think long enough to come up with a solution and you know I am crazy prepared for anything.” The rape also bothered him, but he was not ready to talk to her about it. Especially with Lily being right beside them.

“I have high confidence in Guy Diamond and Smidge. They will find a solution.” Poppy held him close. She was so worried.

“Mom? Dad?” Lily interrupted. “Smidge is in trouble...” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Guy is scared...”

Branch’s eyes widened. He got out of the bed and walked towards the door. He was extremely worried about them.

Poppy got up and stopped him. “You can’t go! What are you going to do? You are in no condition to fight him! Our village will take care of her.” She was shaking scared but didn’t want to lose Branch too.

“I am not going to lose them too!” Branch let out a sob. He was extremely worried that they were being attacked and possibly killed by Parch. He shrugged her off and walked towards the door.

“Branch! Please! I love you and I can’t do this without you...” Poppy grabbed his hand and sniffled.

The scout reached the door and knocked on it.

Branch startled badly. Between Poppy grabbing him and the scout knocking, he was given a good scare. He looked at Poppy and then walked with her to the door. He opened the peep hole and frowned, worried about seeing a lone troll. “Quill?! What are you doing out here alone?!”

Poppy looked out the peep hole and then began opening the locks. Quill was one of their best scouts. She didn’t want him getting hurt.

“I have come with good and bad news sire. Parch has been killed, but Smidge has been critically injured.” Quill heard the door being unlocked. He backed up slightly to give them room and frowned. “Guy Diamond can’t move. It is unclear if he is injured.”

“Good! I am glad that asshole is dead!” Poppy opened the door and let Quill in. “Help us get all the trollings back to the village.”

“No Poppy. We should wait until day. It will be safer.” Branch insisted. He looked concerned.

Quill walked inside and looked around. He had only been in the bunker a couple times. He was curious.

“I want to be there for Smidge. We are going.” Poppy headed back to where the kids were.

Branch sighed softly and followed her. He knew that tone and wasn’t messing with it. There was no immediate threat now that Parch was gone, so he was a little more willing. He was still nervous. There were a lot of trollings to move from the bunker to the village.

Quill quietly followed them. He was more than happy to help.

Poppy began to gather everyone up. Once everyone was gathered, she led them out of the bunker and towards Troll Village. She had high hopes that everything would be better now that Parch was gone. Only time would tell if they would all recover from this devastating event.


	12. The Aura Of Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River questions Branch’s aura.

Branch carried Lily towards the village. Despite his own injuries, he wanted to see to it that she was safe. He was still very worried about her.

Lily had her arms wrapped around her daddy’s neck. She was very worried about him. She could sense extreme pain and anguish from him.

Lily was not the only one that was really worried about him. River saw him as they were walking towards Troll Village. His aura was very strange. She had never seen that color before. She wanted to know how he was feeling, since his face never expressed how he really felt. She walked over to him and put her hand on his back gently.

Branch startled badly and held Lily tight to him. He turned and relaxed a little when he saw it was River. “Yes River?” He sighed, relieved that they were not in danger.

“Uncle Branch? Your light is a very dark green and large. I’ve never seen this shade before. It almost looks like the forest. What does it mean?” River could tell something was wrong too but wasn’t able to explain the spiritual presence that she saw. That was a lot more complicated and confusing.

“You can see emotional auras?” Branch stopped and looked down at young River. He had suspected since before she was even born that the child might carry Creek’s ability to see auras and spiritual presence, but since River never talked about it, he didn’t know.

“Everyone can see the light, right?” River now looked confused. She thought what she was seeing was normal for all trolls.

“No, not everyone can see emotions. We can see light coming from others when they are happy, and can’t see it when they are very sad, but we can’t see their different emotions. That is an extremely rare ability.” Branch explained. He was already planning to teach her all about her gift, now that he knew she had it.

“Is it like me dad?” Lily looked up, curious about her own special ability.

“No Lily, you are different. I have no documentation of any troll having your same abilities. Your power is even rarer, or even unheard of.” Branch explained. “But we can work together to figure it out and start our own book about it.”

River listened and turned, seeing that everyone else had left. “Uncle Branch, we lost everyone else.”

“We are safe River.” Lily reassured, and then hugged into Branch’s neck as she shivered a bit. She was still unwell and had the shivers. It was going to be a little while before she felt completely better.

“Let’s get you two home. I will feel better if we are all back at the village.” Branch walked with them towards Troll Village.

“So, what does the dark green mean?” River asked again. She was very curious about it.

“I will tell you when you are older.” Branch wasn’t going to try and explain his aura colors to an eleven-year-old trolling. She was too young. She didn’t even need to know about that sort of stuff yet. They hadn’t even had the wingdingles and the bees talk yet.

River walked with him and waited a few minutes, and then looked up at him. “Ok, I am older now.”

“When you are sixteen, I will explain that aura.” Branch sighed and looked around as they walked. It was going to take a while for him to get used to seeing out of only one eye.

“That is five years away. Why that long dad?” Lily asked out of curiosity.

“Because what happened to me that caused the aura is complicated. You two are too young to understand.” Branch groaned. “Drop it, please girls.”

“OK, sorry uncle Branch.” River looked around as they walked into the village. She saw a lot of dark blue auras. She suddenly looked scared. “Why is everyone so sad?”

As they got closer, tears began to run down Lily’s cheeks. She felt overwhelming amounts of sadness.

“Come with me River. We need to talk, and I don’t want to do it here.” Branch walked towards the royal flower pod. Once inside, he set Lily down in her bed, and then turned and hugged River gently. “Sweetheart, earlier today Jasper was killed. Your mom was critically injured killing his killer. I am very sorry.”

River broke down and began to sob. “Jasper can’t be dead. He is too sweet and smart.” She hugged tight into Branch. She was very upset. “Mom can’t die.” She hiccupped and began to shake.

Lily heard that and began to cry. She had been helping Emery teach Jasper new things. He was very smart for his age and was one of her biggest buddies. She was going to really miss him.

“Your mom is the toughest troll I know. She will make it River.” Branch held her close. He knew only time would tell if Smidge pulled through. He was rooting for her. They all needed the little warrior to live on.


	13. Moving Foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since Parch was killed.

Guy Diamond was visiting a grave. He had a flower in his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t believe it’s been a month since you passed away. We all miss you every day. You have missed a lot. River is starting to take afternoon lessons with Branch. She has a gift none of us knew about. Emery really misses you. He talks about you a lot. He really wishes he got a chance to tell you good bye. Daisy hasn’t talked much since you died.” 

Guy Diamond sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. “Sapphire doesn’t understand why you are gone. Topaz draws pictures of you all the time. He really misses you. Peony and Crystal wish that you were still around. They talk about you all the time.” He looked down as Smidge took his hand. “Your mama misses you the most. Today has been the first day she has been well enough to come visit your grave since the day you died.”

Smidge knelt and placed a small rose on Jasper’s gravesite. She had had major surgery to save her life the day that she had killed Parch. She had been practically pinned down by other trolls since so she could heal properly. Tears ran down her cheeks. She missed Jasper a lot and felt that a piece of her heart had died along with him.

“Biggie and Cherry have decided to adopt Berry. It’s been hard on her. She doesn’t understand that her parents are gone. She asks about you frequently. She misses you a lot. Branch has been busy. With Poppy and Harmony being due to have their babies any time now, it seems he hasn’t had much of a break. I don’t think he has even told them what all happened. I think you would like his eye patch. He has decided to wear it, so he doesn’t scare all the other trollings. He looks like a pirate.” Guy Diamond smiled softly. “A pirate king. I could picture you two playing with fake swords. He would have loved it.”

Smidge smiled softly and looked up at Guy Diamond. “Let’s head home. I am getting tired.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Guy Diamond gently picked her up and headed towards their flower pod. He thought of Branch and wondered how he was doing. He imagined he was a wreck getting ready to have two babies.

At the royal flower pod, things were not going very smoothly for Branch. He had had a rough morning. It started out just like any other. He got the four kids ready for school and saw them off. It was after breakfast that he ran into problems. He had helped the girls clean up when an overwhelming wash of nausea hit him. He had puked on the way to the bathroom. He was now hugging onto the toilet. He had just got done puking up all of his breakfast.

Harmony took it upon herself to clean up the mess. She was round in the midsection and was struggling to clean it up. She was determined to get it cleaned up the best she could.

Branch’s timing hadn’t been good for Poppy. She went to open the door to the bathroom and found it locked. She knocked on it and frowned. “Branch, open this door!”

“Just a minute…” Branch gagged and closed his eye. He didn’t think he had anything else left in him, but he was still gagging.

“Let me in or there will be more then puke on this floor. Branch! Come on! Our baby is using my bladder as a trampoline!” Poppy pound on the door. She really didn’t want to pee on herself.

Branch groaned and reached over. He unlocked the door, grabbed a trashcan, and then moved out of her way. He hugged onto the trashcan and leaned against the wall. He felt miserable.

Poppy flushed the toilet, and then sat down and sighed in relief. She looked over at Branch and frowned. “Are you alright?” She looked worried. She hadn’t seen him this sick in years.

“No…” Branch gulped and stood up. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a cloth. He began washing his face. He was silently hoping this wasn’t the first sign of pregnancy. He hadn’t been ready to tell the girls. Especially with them being so heavy with their own pods. He didn’t want to stress them out more.

“You should go lay down. Harmony and I will take care of the mess.” Poppy finished and went to wash her hands.

Harmony stopped what she was doing and held her belly. The first contraction nearly took her breath away.

“You two should be getting rest. Those babies are coming any day now.” Branch washed his hands and then walked over to where he had puked. He wanted to get it cleaned up. He saw the pained expression on Harmony’s face and felt his heart begin to race. “Are you alright Harmony?”

Poppy followed Branch out and smiled softly when she saw Harmony’s facial expression. She gently took her hand and walked with her to the bedroom. “I’ll clean up the puke. Lay down mama…”

Harmony walked to the bedroom and laid down. She breathed hard and closed her eyes. She moved her glasses onto the nightstand. She didn’t want to worry about them right now. She was hurting.

Branch sighed and went to finish cleaning up his vomit. He wasn’t going to let Poppy do it. He shot a glare at her when she came to help him. “She needs comfort. You know how hard this is for her. I’ll be in there in a few minutes.”

“And we can both be done in half that time and right beside her during labor.” Poppy grinned and knelt carefully to help him. She paused mid-kneel and gasped, feeling her own contraction. “Mmm…” She got back up and held her belly.

“You too?” Branch stood up and supported her gently. He wasn’t surprised they were going into labor at the same time, but he was kind of hoping they wouldn’t. He helped her towards the bedroom and into bed. “I will be right back girls.” He went back and finished cleaning up. He washed his hands and gathered blankets. He came back in and helped them get comfortable. Once they were as comfortable as he could manage, he sat down and ran a cold washcloth over his own face. He felt so sick, but he wanted to help them out. He felt bad.

Harmony and Poppy held each other’s hands and appeared to be having contractions at the same time. Both girls kept giving Branch concerned looks between each contraction. They were worried about him.

After a couple of hours, Harmony let out a cry. Branch got up and got ready to deliver their first biological baby together. He glanced at Poppy, who had reached over and grabbed his arm. She looked at him and cried out. Both girls were delivering at the same time. He moved quickly to grab Harmony’s baby. He set his newborn son down right after he was born and then reached over to Poppy and delivered a daughter. He then began cleaning both up. He looked stunned. He wasn’t expecting them to come at the same time, let alone the same day.

Harmony sat up and helped Branch gently clean her son. She smiled when the little light teal baby let out cries. He had three toned blue green hair. “Boy or girl?”

Poppy shifted so she could help clean her daughter. She was crying too and was blue like her daddy, but with pink hair like her mama.

“We have one of each Harmony. Your baby is a boy, and Poppy’s is a girl.” Branch gently gave their son to Harmony, and then picked up his young daughter and gave her to Poppy. “You two did a good job…”

“Branch, you look pale. You should go to the medical pod.” Poppy looked concerned.

Harmony frowned and reached over. She checked his forehead but didn’t feel a fever. “Still feeling sick Branch?”

“I’m not going anywhere. You two just gave birth.” Branch backed up a little and put his hand over his head. He still felt awful.

Poppy sighed softly and snuggled with her daughter. “I am worried about you Branch.”

Harmony laid on her side and set her son beside her. She ran her hand down his little face. She was so happy that she had a little boy. “We are both worried about your daddy.”

Branch suddenly broke down and began to cry. He buried his face into his hands. He couldn’t hold back the overwhelming amount of emotions he felt since earlier that morning.

Poppy set her daughter by Harmony, and then carefully shifted so she could rub Branch’s back. “Talk to me Branch. Something has been eating at you and I hate seeing you like this.”

“I think I am carrying that bastard’s child.” Branch hugged into Poppy and sniffled. He was very scared.

“What?!” Harmony gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She was really hoping that was not the problem.

Poppy felt her heart sink. She gently hugged Branch and held him. “We will get through this together Branch. It’s going to be alright.”

Branch wiped tears from his cheeks and held onto Poppy. He didn’t feel optimistic about this at all. He had been quietly hoping the last month that he wasn’t impregnated by Parch. He didn’t want to have his baby. He knew the next five months were going to be long and difficult.


	14. Good Heart Bad Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin gets some help from a kind-hearted troll, but he isn’t the best cook.

Satin had slowly been spending more and more time alone. It was very odd not having someone nearby, but she was coping alright. She was currently stitching up a baby dress. She had just found out Poppy had given birth to a little girl that morning. This was the first time she had been up to doing anything fashion wise since Chenille had died. It was odd to her doing this without her sister. A faint knock on the door had her up. She walked over and answer it. “Good morning Quill. Did Poppy send you over again?”

“No, I came on my own again. It’s lunch time, and I wanted to make sure you had something to eat.” The young peach colored troll smiled at her. Poppy had sent him frequently to check on Satin, but this time he came on his own. He wanted to make sure Satin was taken care of.

“Lunch? Oh no thank you. I am not hungry.” Satin walked back over to her work and went back to stitching the tiny dress.

“When was the last time you ate?” Quill asked her, concerned for her. He ran his hand over his light-yellow hair and sighed. He wanted so badly to help.

“Last night, but it’s fine. I don’t want to eat right now. I will eat later.” Satin didn’t like Quill’s cooking, but he was so sweet, and she didn’t want to tell him that his food was awful. “Besides I think I have a stomach bug. You know the saying, ‘feed a cold, starve a fever.’” She hadn’t felt well for days.

“You have a fever and you are working? You should go lay down.” Quill looked concerned. He sat by her and checked her forehead. She didn’t feel warm. “I don’t think you have a fever.”

“Quill…” Satin sighed and glared at him. “I don’t want food right now. Please don’t push it. I will throw it up and feel miserable. I want to finish this dress.” She pulled a ponytail out and put her hair up. It somehow gave her comfort feeling something in her hair. It wasn’t the same, but it made her feel like her sister was at least next to her. She picked up the dress and began stitching it again.

“It’s very cute.” Quill watched her work and smiled. “Who is it for?”

“Poppy had her baby. It’s a little girl and she is a beautiful shade of blue with bright pink hair. I was thinking this baby pink dress would look cute on her. Chenille would have argued that pastel green would have looked better.” Satin stopped when she mentioned her sister. She grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. “Harmony had a little boy, and I was going to make him a simple blue onesie.”

“Hmm, perhaps you can still add that pastel green. Have you thought of putting some green lace around the edges? It may compliment her blue skin.” Quill suggested. He may have been a scout, but he had refined tastes. He was always dressed nicely and was more then happy to help her out with suggestions.

Satin looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you. You have good taste. Baby pink and pastel green do compliment well.” She grabbed her green lace and began stitching it to the end of the dress. Once that was done, she began making the onesie.

“I am happy to help.” Quill go up and began preparing her a bowl of soup. It was cold outside, and he wanted her to at least warm up.

Satin was too focused on the baby clothes to notice he had left her to cook. She was almost done when he returned with tomato soup. She shot a glare at him but took it and sighed. “Thank you Quill.” She took a spoon full and sipped on it. It had little flavor to it and she didn’t really care for tomatoes. She gagged and grabbed her trash can. She began to throw up what little she had in her stomach, which was mostly a mix of water and juice.

Quill frowned and rubbed her back gently. “Oh gosh, is it that bad? I am so sorry.” He felt bad. He really wanted to help her, but he failed miserably at making anything delicious.

“I should have told you I don’t like tomatoes. I was trying to be nice.” Satin sighed softly and cleaned her mouth off with a tissue. She got up and went to clean out her trash can.

“Is there anything I can do to help you Satin? I feel bad for making you throw up.” Quill followed her and took the can. He began cleaning it out for her.

Satin sighed and let him. She didn’t want to deal with it anyway. “I could use some crackers and mint tea. I am running low.”

Quill finished cleaning her trash can and then walked over to wash his hands. He gave her a gentle hug, and then headed for the door. “OK, I will be right back with crackers and mint tea.”

Satin watched him go, and then moved the trashcan back over to her work area. She sat it down and then looked at the soup. She thought it was very sweet that he was trying so hard, but it wasn’t like she gave him anything in return for it and this time he was helping her on his own. She sighed, thinking perhaps he liked her. She had a crush on him for the longest time but thought it wouldn’t work out. She had been married to her work, Chenille didn’t like him, and she had never considered getting married and settling anyway. They were too busy for that sort of life.

Quill was back within minutes. He had a box of crackers and a handful of tea bags. He had also brought her some ginger cookies. He figured something sweet might be nice on her tongue while she wasn’t feeling too good and ginger was a nice food to eat with a sour stomach. He smiled at her and set it down. He made her some tea and brought her a few crackers and a cookie.

Satin watched him work and played with the fabric of her jumpsuit. “Quill? Don’t you have other things to do today?”

“Nope, I have today off.” Quill offered her a cracker to start.

Satin sighed and began to nibble on her cracker. She glanced up at Quill and met his eyes. He had dark brown eyes. Brown eyes were uncommon among the trolls, and his were very stunning. She caught herself admiring him and looked down. She blushed and brushed some fabric thread off her lap. “You are too sweet, coming here on your day off.”

Quill had met her dark blue eyes and got lost in them. When she looked down, he smiled softly and sat beside her. “I would much rather be here with you then anywhere else. I enjoy your company.” He looked at her work. “You should be resting though, instead of working. You don’t feel good.”

“I know, but I just want to finish this onesie for Poppy. She is a very special friend.” Satin grabbed the onesie and began stitching it again. She felt her cheeks flush. He was so close to her.

“When you are done, I can drop them off for you? I’d really like it if you got some rest after. Is it a deal?” Quill watched her work.

“If you insist. I don’t want to give them my illness anyway. Not with newborns around.” Satin finished the onesie and gave it to him. She picked up the dress and gave it to him as well. “These are the first outfits I have made since…” She teared up and rubbed her eyes. She really missed Chenille.

Quill pulled her into a gentle hug. “I miss her too Satin. It is not the same without her. Even if she yelled at me all the time to leave you guys the ‘hell alone’ when I got too close.”

“She did not.” Satin couldn’t help but smile. “She told you to scram because you kept giving us snacks and she hated your food.”

“Eh, yeah my food isn’t the best tasting, but my intention was to keep you two going. Its hard work being the fashion queens of the village.” Quill smiled softly. He had a feeling she hated his food too but wasn’t admitting to it. “I don’t have to cook for you if you don’t want me to.”

“I’d appreciate that Quill. Your food either has too much flavor, too little, or tastes sour. You are very sweet for trying.” Satin closed her eyes and held onto him. It was so nice to snuggle with another warm body, even if it wasn’t her sister. She missed it.


	15. Flowers And Herbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy throws a small celebration to welcome the newest members of the family.

Poppy thought having some family over might help Branch a little bit, besides she was excited to welcome two more babies to the family. Especially after Parch’s attacks a month earlier. She wanted her closest friends and family to meet them and to help name them. She thought perhaps the kids could help with that. She knew Branch wasn’t up to doing anything, so she got some snacks set up and waited on the couch for the guests to come. She was feeling pretty good considering she had given birth earlier that morning.

Harmony was napping in the bedroom. She wasn’t bouncing back as fast as Poppy was. She was sore and tired. Her little son was next to her in the cradle. Her hand was over his little arm. She was just as protective of this little one as she was of Faith when she was tiny. Faith was snuggled up next to her. She was already a little jealous of her tiny brother.

Branch was not in the mood for company and had spent a considerable amount of time in the bathroom. He finally got his stomach to settle after drinking a cup of mint tea. He was in his favorite chair, covered up with a blanket, and trying not to be cranky since Poppy insisted that they have company.

Lily, Lotus, and Jazz were in Lily’s bedroom. They were talking among themselves. They were trying to think of names for their new brother and sister.

Guy Diamond and Smidge were the first to arrive with their seven little ones. Smidge walked over and sat by Poppy. She smiled and watched the tiny newborn. She was excited for Poppy. The kids ran to Lily’s room. They wanted to play. Guy Diamond walked over and poked Branch gently. He was worried about him.

“Go away Guy.” Branch grumbled and cracked his eye open. “I’m tired.”

“Rough day?” Guy Diamond inquired. “I’d think you would be excited to welcome two new lives into the world.” He had a bad feeling something else was bothering him.

“Yeah, well I haven’t felt well all day and I feel pretty useless. My girls needed me today and I barely had the energy to help them.” Branch sighed and glanced over at Poppy. “She thinks company will help me feel better.”

“She is trying to help Branch.” Guy Diamond sighed softly. “Are you?” He was afraid to ask.

“With pod? I think so.” Branch winced and took a deep breath. “I’m nervous.”

“I’m so sorry Branch. If you ever want to talk about it, I am right here to talk. I understand how hard this is.” Guy Diamond pulled him into a hug and smiled when Branch returned it. “Just don’t be having the baby in the bunker again, OK?” He teased.

Branch glared at him and crossed his arms. “Of course, you had to bring that up again.” He looked up and groaned when Cherry came in.

Biggie had Junebug in one arm and Berry in the other. Blossom ran to Lily’s room. When they got sat down, Junebug and Berry followed her.

Cherry walked over to Branch and looked him up and down. “You looked exhausted.” She frowned and ran her hand through his hair. “You are still gray. What’s going on?” She had been worried about him. She could tell he was very off today.

“I rather not talk about it Cherry. I don’t need your crud remarks today. I am in no mood.” Branch looked away and groaned.

“I’m not over here to tease you Branch. I know you are not feeling well. I can see it in your face.” Cherry sighed pulling a small box out of her hair. She set the box on his lap. “Poppy told me earlier that you are not feeling good. This should help. It’s a little something I learned from Pistachio. It helps with morning sickness better then mint tea.”

Branch opened the box and took out a bottle. He smelled it and then looked up. “Ginger and basil potion? Yeah, that will help. Thanks sis.” 

Guy Diamond walked to the door when he heard a knock. He answered it, thinking it was Satin. He frowned seeing Quill instead. “Yes Quill?” He looked worried that there may have been trouble.

“Satin can’t come today. She has a gift for Poppy and Harmony. She wanted me to bring it over.” Quill offered a box to Guy Diamond.

“Is she sick?” Poppy gave her daughter to Smidge and walked over to the door and looked out at him. She was suddenly very worried about Satin.

“Yeah, sick to her stomach. It’s been a few days now. She doesn’t want to give it to the babies.” Quill frowned. He was worried about her too.

“Please bring her here. I want to talk to her. Tell her she won’t give it to the babies. Tell her it is very important. Just come in when you come back. No need to knock.” Poppy insisted. She wanted to see her right away.

“Yes, of course.” Quill turned and headed for Satin’s flower pod. He soon returned with Satin. She didn’t look amused at all. He opened the door for her and walked with her to Poppy. He then backed up and sat by the wall as if he was on duty.

Poppy walked Satin to the bedroom and had her sit down. “Quill says you are sick. What are your symptoms?”

“I’ve been mostly nauseous. I’ve puked a few times. I am also tired. Poppy, I don’t want to be here. I don’t want anyone getting sick.” Satin glanced over at Harmony, who was sleeping through it all.

“And this has been going on constantly for a few days?” Poppy checked her forehead and found no fever. She had had enough babies to know what this may mean.

“Yeah, for a few days now. It’s a little weird. Usually when I get stomach bugs they go away in a day or two.” Satin looked confused.

Poppy pulled her into a gentle hug. “Satin, this might be a hard pill to swallow, but I think you might be pregnant.”

Satin’s eyes went wide. “No…” She shook her head. “Oh my god no! I didn’t want to have children…” She let out a sob. She was very upset. She didn’t want kids. Especially kids from Parch.

Harmony startled awake and looked up. She looked a little confused. “Satin?” She put her glasses on and moved closer. “What’s wrong?”

Faith felt her mom move and sat up. She groaned and looked over at them with a grumpy look in her face.

Poppy held Satin and rubbed her back gently. “I think she is pregnant, and she isn’t taking it well.”

Satin sniffled and rubbed the tears from her cheeks. “I’m scared.”

“Girls? I think the kids have agreed to names if you want to come out here and listen to the suggestions?” Guy Diamond peeked in. He frowned when he saw that Satin was crying.

“Just give us a few minutes.” Poppy nodded to Guy Diamond.

Guy Diamond nodded and closed the door. He walked back and told them that Poppy, Harmony, and Satin would join them in a few.

“We can help you Satin.” Harmony smiled softly. “You are so good with the kids. It’ll work out OK.” She was trying hard to make her feel better.

“Harmony is right. You will be a good mother. It’s going to be alright.” Poppy reassured gently.

“I’m alone though.” Satin sniffled and looked up.

“You are not alone. You will have help. We are family.” Harmony smiled softly.

“Yes, and family help each other.” Poppy reassured and gave her another hug.

Satin nodded. “Thank you Poppy. Thank you, Harmony. I don’t know what I would do without you two. You are the best.”

“Of course, Satin.” Harmony went over to the cradle and picked up her son. “Let’s go see what the kids picked out for names.”

Poppy nodded and walked with them back into the living room. Once they were settled, she smiled at Lily. “OK Lily, what are the names you kids picked out?”

Lily stood up and smiled. “Mom, we all debated and have come up with two names that we all agree will best suit the new babies. We agreed to Petunia for the baby girl, and Basil for the baby boy.”

Poppy smiled warmly and looked over at Branch. “I like those names. Branch? Do you like them?”

Branch gave a small nod and smiled softly. “They are great names.”

Poppy then turned to Harmony. “Do you like the names too Harmony?”

“I do.” Harmony nodded and snuggled little Basil. She was happy with the names that the kids picked out.

The small party continued for a couple of hours. It was low key for them, but with two newborns and two very exhausted mom’s there was no surprise there. They were just happy to introduce two new lives into the village. It brought comfort after losing so many just a month earlier.


	16. When Trolls Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus has been keeping a secret and is about to get in major trouble.

Another month passed by without any issues. Poppy and Harmony took turns taking care of the babies so that they could help around the village. With Branch experiencing intense morning sickness, they needed to do what he normally did instead. Today was Harmony’s turn to take care of duties. She walked slowly towards the center of the village and helped gather supplies for Guy Diamond’s birthday party. 

Not far from where she was helping, Lotus was in the hallow of a tree. He had befriended Parch’s wingdingle and was currently feeding it. 

Daisy was with him. “We need to leave for my dad’s birthday party soon.”

“Let’s take it for a flight before we go?” Lotus wanted to fly it. He thought he had gained it’s trust enough by now and hoped for a fun ride.

“OK, that sounds like fun.” Daisy grinned and climbed on happily. She always wanted to see what it was like to fly.

Lotus climbed on it as well, right behind Daisy. He held her close with one arm and grabbed the saddle of the wingdingle with his other arm. He gave it a gentle nudge in the neck and grinned when it started climbing out of the hallow of the tree. “Hold on tight Daisy, here we go!” He giggled as it took flight. “Whoa!”

Daisy covered her eyes at first. She was a little nervous. She slowly removed her fingers from her line of sight and screamed with delight. “We are so high up!”

Lotus leaned forward. He wanted to see what that would do. The wingdingle flew down a bit and then sored above the village. He squealed with delight. He was having so much fun.

Daisy held onto the feathers and giggled as they dove down.

Below, there was a sudden panic as everyone began to scatter. Wingdingles were natural predators to trolls and recall of two months earlier also had them running and screaming in horror, including poor Harmony who was absolutely petrified of wingdingles.

Guy Diamond heard the fuss and looked around for the source of the panic. He saw Lotus and Daisy on Parch’s wingdingle and ran that way. “Daisy! Lotus! Get your butts down here right this instant!”

Lotus startled when Guy Diamond called them down. He turned to look that way and lost grip of the wingdingle. He began to plummet towards the ground. He screamed and was unable to react with his hair in time to save himself from making a full impact onto the ground. He lost consciousness immediately after making impact.

Lily was in the middle of picking holly berries when she felt her brother’s pain. She dropped what she had in her arms and ran towards where he brother landed. “Lotus!!!”

Daisy felt Lotus leave the wingdingle. She held tight and screamed as she watched him fall towards the ground and land with a thud. She sobbed. “Get me down! Get me down now!” She tugged on the wingdingle, but it only flew around, confused by her screams and tugs.

Guy Diamond saw Lotus fall and ran that way. He gently rolled the boy to his back and checked to see if he was still alive. He found a pulse, much to his relief. He began checking for injuries. He saw the poor kid had broken several bones. He cursed and hollered for help. He then looked up at his daughter and the wingdingle. “Daisy, breath and lean forward. It should fly down here.”

Daisy hiccuped and leaned forward. It worked and the wingdingle soon landed on the ground. She climbed down and ran towards Lotus. “Lotus!” She was stopped by Harper, who held her. “Let me go!” She cried into Harper’s dress. She was very upset.

Lily arrived and stopped when she saw her brother’s battered body. She fell to her knees and began to sob. “No…” She thought he was dead. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She was so scared.

Once he had more help, Guy Diamond helped pick Lotus up and headed for the medical pod. Once there, they got him set down and the medical trolls began to work on him. He left and headed straight for the royal flower pod. He knocked on the door. He looked very worried.

Poppy answered the door and frowned, seeing that Guy Diamond was upset. “What’s wrong?”

“Lotus just had a really bad fall. He’s in the medical pod. He’s alive, but he’s badly hurt.” Guy Diamond looked around for Branch. “Where is Branch?”

Poppy gasped and began putting Petunia and Basil in her hair. She was going to head to the medical pod right away. “Branch is hugging the toilet again.” She grabbed her backpack and then ran towards the medical pod.

Guy Diamond winced and walked over to the bathroom. “Branch?”

“I’m sorry Guy but I am not going to your birthday party.” Branch let out a groan. He was getting tired of his new found relationship with the toilet.

“I didn’t think you could come. I am actually here because Lotus was in an accident.” Guy Diamond leaned on the wall and frowned. “He needs his dad.”

Branch got up and opened the door. “What happened?!”

“He had a bad fall from that wingdingle. He was riding the damn thing with Daisy.” Guy Diamond took his hand and headed towards the medical pod.

“What was he thinking?!” Branch walked with Guy Diamond. He looked very worried. When they got to the medical pod, they found Poppy waiting by the door. “That bad?” He gulped, concerned.

“Yeah, it’s that bad.” Poppy hugged into Branch and began to cry. “He’s broken his arms, legs, and fractured his skull. They are working to fix everything, but he might die.”

Branch felt his heart break. Even if Lotus made it, it sounded like he had a long recovery ahead of him. “Our poor boy…” He held Poppy and closed his eye. He was very worried.

Guy Diamond hugged them both and closed his eyes. He silently hoped that Lotus would recover from this. They didn’t need to lose anyone else.


	17. Lessons For Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus gets to join in on lesson time with Lily and River.

It had been a week since Lotus had fallen from the wingdingle. He had survived with several broken bones, including a few cracked ribs, his broken limbs, skull fracture, a small crack in his spine, a concussion and minor internal bleeding. He was at home for the first time since the accident. He was to be monitored regularly since he was unable to get up on his own and had a head injury. He was extremely lucky to be alive.

Branch took it upon himself to watch his son. He spent most of his day sitting in a reclining chair at the corner of Lotus’ room. Lotus was on pain killers and spent most of the time sleeping. This gave Branch time to go through his books. He still tried to give lessons to the girls, even though he didn’t feel good. He was currently planning today’s lesson.

Lily came home and headed for Lotus’ bedroom. River was with her. They both entered the room and looked over Lotus. Lily was still traumatized about the whole event. She had thought that Lotus died. She knew he had been that close to death.

River looked at Lotus and put her hand on his cheek. She could feel a strong will to survive coming off him. She smiled, relieved that he was going to be OK.

Lotus woke up when River touched him and groaned. “Don’t touch me.” He said crankily. He was in a lot of pain and didn’t like being touched.

“Cranky pants.” Lily poked his cheek, just to be a little sassy. She grinned at his glare, and then walked over and sat in Branch’s lap. “Are you feeling better today dad?” She could sense he was, but she wanted confirmation.

“Sorry Lotus.” River walked over to Branch and sat down crossed legged in front of him. She pulled out a notebook and pencil from her hair and got ready to take notes.

“Yes sweetheart, I am feeling better today.” Branch gave her a gentle hug and smiled softly. He knew Lily and River were worried. They had picked up a lot on his emotions and he knew that. He couldn’t keep it hidden from them at all.

“So, you didn’t puke today?” Lily looked hopeful. She wasn’t sure why he was getting sick a lot, but she hoped he would get better soon. 

“No, I haven’t puked today.” Branch sighed softly. It had been the first time in weeks that he had gone all day without puking. It was nice to not feel violently ill.

“Why were you puking so much?” Lily looked concerned.

“There is a baby inside him. I read that sometimes pregnant trolls experience morning sickness.” River informed them quietly. She could sense the double spiritual presence and hadn’t figured out what that meant until Poppy and Harmony’s pregnancies.

Branch gapped his mouth open and looked at River. Did Guy Diamond tell her? He shook his head and put his hand on his head as Lily squealed in excitement. “Er, yeah, I am with pod…”

Lily got up and jumped up and down in excitement. She was very excited. She loved her baby brother and sister and couldn’t wait for her daddy to have one too. “That is good news dad!”

River saw his aura flare red. She widened her eyes and squirmed a bit. She played with the end of her dress. She wasn’t sure why he seemed angry. “Lily…” She patted beside her. She was trying to get her to calm down. “Uncle Branch isn’t happy about it…” She whispered. She hugged Lily as she sat down.

Branch heard that and groaned. He tried to calm down. He rubbed his temples and looked down at the confused eleven-year old kids. “Sorry girls. I am not as excited about this as you are Lily. Daddy wasn’t planning on having any more kids.”

Lotus grumbled about not wanting anymore baby siblings either.

Lily shot a glare towards Lotus, and then looked up at her dad. “You are a good daddy. It’s going to be alright.” She said, hoping to make him feel better.

River relaxed, seeing Branch’s aura soften. She wrote down a few notes in her notebook, and then got up and walked over to the side of Lotus’ bed. She smiled at him, and then walked out to go to the bathroom.

Branch watched River leave, and then pulled out his notebook. “Lily, what have you experienced today that you want to share since River is taking a break?”

Lily got up and walked over to him. She whispered into his ear just in case River might hear. “River had another bad day at school dad. She got punched in the arm. She won’t tell me who.”

Branch frowned and looked at Lily. “Keep an eye on her. I want to know who keeps hurting her.” He was angry that someone was picking on the poor sweet River.

River came back and froze, seeing that Branch was angry again. She backed up a little and frowned. “Lily? What did you tell him?” She could see Lily’s aura flare dark pink, which meant that she felt like she did something bad.

“That you got hurt today at school.” Lily said honestly.

“River, you can’t let that bully hurt you. You need to tell us who is hurting you.” Branch looked worried.

River shook her head and sat back down. “I am ready for today’s lesson. I don’t want to talk about this.” She was determined to keep Blossom safe.

Basil let out a high-pitched cry. Lily shot up and ran that way. She could feel that he was in pain.

Branch got up and followed Lily. They found him in his cradle with a red mark on his face. Faith was next to him and gave them a guilty look.

“What happened?” Branch picked Basil up and began to comfort the little one.

“Nothing…” Faith lied and then ran to Harmony and hugged into her leg as she walked into the room.

Harmony brushed Faith off gently and then went and gently took Basil from Branch. “Is he alright?”

“His face is red. Faith? Did you hit him?” Branch frowned and crossed his arms.

“No…” Faith lied again and hid behind Harmony.

“You need to be nice. Basil is your baby brother. You need to protect him, not hit him.” Harmony looked disappointed. She didn’t like how jealous Faith had already become of Basil.

River stepped in, concerned about the baby. “Faith is lying.” She could tell that her aura was dark red. 

“No treats for a week young lady. You will learn to be nice to your brother.” Branch led her out of the room. He was livid. He had a bad feeling he was going to have to keep an eye on Faith. She was showing unpleasant signs of being just like Parch. It scared him a lot.


	18. Unexpected Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking a lot better for Satin thanks to Quill.

It had been about a month since the wingdingle accident, and it was very cold outside. Satin had made dinner and had set everything up at her table. She was expecting company tonight and wanted to surprise Quill. He had been taking good care of her, and she wanted to show him how much she appreciated him.

Quill was pacing right outside Satin’s door. She had invited him over this time, which was very odd. She hadn’t done that before. His heart raced as he tried to think of what to do or say to her. He had dressed semi-casual since she didn’t tell him what she invited him over for. He glanced at the door and breathed in. He was a little early and didn’t want to be rude. He glanced over and blushed, noticing that Smidge was watching him with crossed arms. He gave her a nervous smile and walked over. “Good evening Smidge.”

Smidge looked him up and down. “You look nervous. What are you out here for?” She was protective of her friends and wanted to make sure Satin was safe.

“Satin invited me over for dinner.” Quill rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“You better take good care of her.” Smidge gave him a demonic grin. “Do you get my drift?” She pointed two fingers at her eyes, and then pointed them at him. She knew what was going on. She could see it every time Satin and Quill interacted. “Have fun.” She smirked and headed for the flower pod. She was getting cold.

Quill let out a nervous chuckle. “Have a good night Smidge.” She kind of scared him a little. He knew Smidge was not a troll anyone wanted to mess with. She was fiercely protective. He sighed and looked at Satin’s door. He checked the time and saw it was close. He walked over and gave it a knock.

Satin looked up and grinned. His timing was perfect. She had just got done setting their dinner plates up and had the table set. She walked over and answered the door. “Good evening Quill.”

Quill widened his eyes when she answered the door. She had a formal red dress on with her hair fixed up nice and makeup on, which was extremely rare. She rarely dressed up in a dress, especially lately. He now felt a little underdressed. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. “Wow Satin, you look beautiful tonight.”

Satin giggled and hugged into him. She wasn’t surprised he hadn’t dressed up. She didn’t indicate that it was a date or anything. She knew Quill wasn’t going to make the first move. He was too shy. “You are looking sharp tonight.” She teased him and looked up at him. “I made dinner.”

“You cooked? For me?” Quill smiled at her and blushed. “You are so sweet…”

Satin took his hand and led him to the table. She smiled at her work. She hoped he liked it.

Quill walked with her to the table and admired her work. She had candles lit and the dinner plates looked fancy. She had worked hard for him. He looked at her and squeezed her hand gently. “It looks delicious.” He walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out for her.

Satin smiled and sat down. She felt him move the chair closer to the table. She put her hand over her tiny baby bump, guarding it gently just in case it bumped into the table.

Quill walked to his chair and sat down. He looked at her with a dreamy gaze. He was very impressed and was absolutely lovestruck.

Satin met his gaze and put her hands under her chin, cupping her cheeks, and giving him a flirtatious look. “Are you hungry? Or are you going to look at me like that all night?”

Quill blushed and smiled at her. “I would love to look at you all night.” He looked down at the food and felt his stomach rumble. “I will take a break and eat though.” He took his fork and took the first bite. It was very delicious. “You made this? You are a fantastic cook.”

“Yeah, I made everything.” Satin smiled and began to eat too. She was flushed, feeling warm. She loved this so much.

“This meal tastes divine.” Quill ate slowly, recalling using his best manners in front of a lady. He wanted so hard to impress her.

When they finished, Quill helped her out of her chair and smiled as he gazed into her eyes. Her skin tones were still gray, but he could see that in her eyes she had hope. He was hoping he could help her get her colors back. He wanted to see her happy again. He lost himself in her eyes again. He thought she was so beautiful.

Satin wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she reached over and tested a kiss. She was very nervous.

Quill felt her lips meet his. He embraced it and held her close as he returned it. He could feel his heart swell with joy. This was not what he was expecting tonight, and he was very pleasantly surprised. As he opened his eyes, he saw that her skin had changed back to its normal light raspberry tones. He ran his hand down her hair, admiring her light green, lilac, and light pink three toned hair. He was so happy he was able to help her become happy again. “You are so beautiful.”

Satin looked at her hands and saw that her colors were back. She smiled and hugged into Quill. He made her so happy. “I love you Quill.”

“I love you too Satin.” Quill held her close and kissed her again. He was so happy.

Satin returned the kiss with fierce passion. She had never felt this way before. She really liked it.

Quill broke the kiss and smiled warmly. He played with her hair and admired her. He was aroused but was painfully shy. He also didn’t want to push her into anything. He knew what she had been through and didn’t want to scare her.

Satin leaned into him as he played with her hair. She loved the feeling of his hand running down her hair. She mumbled how good that felt. She closed her eyes and snuggled.

Quill smiled and began giving her a gentle scalp message. He could feel her relaxing, so he led her to the couch and sat down. He settled her into his lap and ran his finger tips along her scalp gently.

Satin shivered with delight and sighed with contentment. She was very pleased with his gentle touch. She felt warm down in her abdomen. She was quietly hoping for more.

Quill kissed her forehead and held her to him. He flushed, feeling the throb of his length along her leg. He looked into her eyes, worried that he would scare her.

Satin blushed, feeling it. She looked up at him ran her hand along his cheek. “It’s alright Quill.” She could tell he was nervous. 

Quill sighed in relief and ran his hand along down her hair again. He pulled her in for another kiss and ran his hand along her hips. 

Satin kissed him back and let out a soft giggle. She grabbed the seam of his pants and began pulling them down. She wanted him.

Quill felt her hands along his pants and blushed as she pulled them down. He took off his shirt, and then helped her take her dress off. His heart was racing with excitement and nerves. Once she was undressed, he pulled her close and began kissing her passionately.

Satin mumbled happily and ran her hand along his member. “Let’s move this to my room…”

“Mmm…” Quill got up and picked her up gently. He carried her towards her room. He gently set her in the bed and crawled, so he was on his hands and knees over her. “Are you sure this is alright?”

Satin smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. She was very sure it was alright.

Quill gasped and kissed her back. He positioned himself and pushed his length into her. He shivered and began thrusting slowly.

Satin grasped onto his shoulder and flushed as her walls tightened. She moaned and rocked her hips with him. She was very pleased.

Quill held her close and pushed a little deeper. He thrust a little faster too.

Satin wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned his name. “You don’t have to be so gentle.” She flushed and kissed along his neck and chest.

Quill blushed and thrust rougher. He shivered and kissed her deeply.

This continued well into the night. They tried different positions and ended up falling asleep side by side in Satin’s bed. Both were extremely pleased with each other.


	19. Lost Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill has an embarrassing problem.

As morning rose at Troll Village, Smidge was up early. She wanted to make sure Satin was alright. She dressed warmly and then walked towards Satin’s flower pod. She trusted Quill. He was a great troll, but she knew Satin had been through a lot lately and she wanted to make sure she was alright. She got to the door and opened it.

Satin heard the door open and was awake instantly. She scrambled to put clothes on. She wasn’t sure who just came in, but she didn’t want anyone but Quill seeing her naked. “Wake up Quill!”

Quill startled awake and looked around. He realized where he was and blushed when he heard movement on the other side of the bedroom door. “Erm, Satin, my pants are in your living room.” He made sure he was covered.

Smidge saw that there were dirty dishes. She cocked her head, thinking that was odd. Satin was usually very clean. She glanced around and saw their clothes on the floor by the couch. She grinned and looked towards the bedroom door. “Good morning Satin. Good morning Quill.” She grabbed Quills pants and hid them in her hair.

Satin slipped out the bedroom door and smiled at Smidge. “Good morning Smidge.” She began looking around for Quill’s pants.

“Did you have a good night?” Smidge watched her and smirked when she realized she was looking for Quill’s pants. She was very happy to see that she had her colors back.

“Yes, I had a great night.” Satin glared at Smidge. “OK, where did you put them?” She knew her well enough to know she was playing games.

“Put what?” Smidge grinned ear to ear.

“Smidge, I am warning you.” Satin gave her the stink eye. “Give me the pants or you will get it.”

“I will get what?” Smidge cocked her head and gave Satin an innocent look.

Satin moved closer to Smidge and blushed. “Smidge…” She went to grab her, but Smidge dodged her.

Smidge moved out of Satin’s grasp and smirked. “Smidge what?” She grinned and glanced at the bedroom door. “Is he in there?”

Satin widened her eyes. “Smidge, he’s shy. Don’t…”

Smidge grinned and walked towards the door. “He needs to get use to me anyway.”

Satin blushed and blocked the door before Smidge could reach it. “Smidge, where are his pants?”

Quill was listening to it all and blushing deep. He had no idea what was going on with his pants, but he was very embarrassed.

“Oh, did Quill lose his pants? He better keep better track of those.” Smidge smirked and put her hands behind her back.

“Are they in your hair?” Satin reached towards her and frowned when Smidge dodged her again. She really didn’t want to use her hair. It just felt too odd moving it around since Chenille’s death. “I’m warning you…”

Smidge smirked and stuck out her tongue. She was having fun.

Satin dove for her and tackled her to the ground. A playful struggle began. Satin pulled Quill’s pants out of Smidge’s hair, but Smidge grabbed her arm with her hair and tried to grab them back.

Quill heard a struggle on the other side of the door. Concerned, he began looking for something else to wear. He found lots of jumpsuits and dresses but didn’t see any pants. He groaned and began putting one of Satin’s jumpsuits on. He poked his head out and saw them wrestling. He walked over and pulled Satin off Smidge. “Sweetheart, easy. You’re pregnant. Wrestling is not a good idea.”

Smidge looked up at Quill when he came out and began to laugh so hard that she had to hold her stomach because it hurt.

Satin looked at him and blushed bright red. “Why are you wearing one of my jumpsuits?!” She handed him his pants and giggled nervously.

Quill blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “It was the only thing I could find to wear.” He went back into the bedroom and changed into his pants.

“Oh my god, he is great.” Smidge got up and dust off her dress. “I approve.”

Satin shot a glare at Smidge and crossed her arms. “You’re a brat.”

Quill came back out and looked between them, before walking over to the table. He began clearing it and went to wash the dishes. He was bright red.

Smidge followed Quill to the kitchen and looked up at him. She had a huge grin on her face.

“Smidge…” Satin followed her and took her hand. She led her away. “Do me a favor and go get Poppy. I have a favor to ask her.”

Smidge nodded and hugged Satin before leaving.

Satin hugged her back and watched her go. She then turned and hugged Quill from behind. “You are probably not use to that side of Smidge.”

“Nope, haven’t seen that side of her. She’s usually very serious when it comes to protecting the village.” Quill smiled as he washed the last dish. He loved the feel of her embrace. He dried the dishes and walked with her to the couch. He sat her down and kissed her.

Poppy soon arrived and walked in. She smiled wide, seeing them kiss. She squealed with delight and ran over, hugging them both tight. “Satin! You have your colors back!” She looked at Quill and hugged him again tight. “You are the absolute best Quill!”

Satin blushed and hugged Poppy back. She looked between them and then at Quill. “I wanted you to know that I want to be with Quill, if he is alright with it, for life.”

Quill hugged Poppy back, and then looked at Satin. He smiled and hugged her close. “I would be honored.”

“Eeee! I will get everyone ready!” Poppy was shaking excited as she ran out the door.

Satin giggled and hugged into Quill. She kissed him passionately. She was very excited. 

Quill held Satin and kissed her back. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He put his hand on her belly gently. “I promise to take care of you and our children for the rest of our lives.”

Satin felt his hand on her belly. She looked into his eyes and teared up. She leaned into him and cried happy tears. She wasn’t sure how she got so lucky.

That afternoon, everyone gathered for the marriage of Quill and Satin. They all cheered when it was made official. They were all very happy for the new couple.


	20. Hearty Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill and Satin’s wedding party continues at Guy Diamond and Smidge’s home.

After the wedding reception was over, Quill and Satin made their way to Quill’s home. Satin wasn’t taking anymore chances on Smidge stealing Quill’s pants again. They had a lot of planning to do anyway, after Quill sobered up of course.

Branch, Poppy, Harmony, Biggie, Cherry, Guy Diamond, and Smidge had moved the party to Guy Diamond and Smidge’s home. They had left Lily in charge of all the kids, including the two babies at the royal flower pod. Branch was bushed and had already headed for Guy Diamond and Smidge’s bed to go to sleep. He wasn’t having as much fun anyway since he couldn’t drink. He made himself right at home and fell asleep.

Cherry was drinking water. She was five months along with her own pod and couldn’t drink, but she was here to keep an eye on Biggie. He was staggering drunk and she wanted to make sure he came home safe.

Harmony didn’t normally drink, but tonight she was also very drunk. She leaned on Poppy and kept telling her how beautiful she was.

Poppy was snuggling with Harmony and humming softly. She was flushed and very drunk too.

Guy Diamond was trying to put together a puzzle but couldn’t see straight enough to do it properly.

Smidge had a smug look on her face as she staggered to the bedroom. She wanted to change into something more comfortable. She opened the door and saw Branch’s pants on the floor. She smirked, recalling what she had done to Quill earlier that morning. That had been way too funny, and she wanted to see what Branch would do if he couldn’t find his pants. She picked them up and hid them in her hair. She then changed into a night gown and stumbled back into the living space. She walked over to Guy Diamond and pulled the pants out of her hair. She handed them to him and giggled. “Hide these.”

Guy Diamond looked at the pants and laughed. He put them in his hair and went back to playing with the puzzle.

About an hour later, Branch woke up needing to use the restroom. He got up and went to grab his pants, but they were gone. He grumbled and began looking for Guy Diamond’s clothes. He facepalmed recalling the annoying glitter troll never wore clothes except for special occasions. He grumbled and snuck very carefully into the bathroom. When he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and then walked into the living space. He crossed his arms and glared at them all. “Who did it?”

“Oh…my…god…” Cherry put her hand to her mouth and began to giggle. “I knew you couldn’t keep your pants on!”

Smidge saw him wrapped in a towel. She fell to the floor and began to have a giggle fit.

“I know where your pants are!” Biggie smirked at Branch and stumbled towards him. “Not on you!”

Branch flushed, unamused at all. He walked towards Smidge with a grumpy look on his face. “Smidge, what did you do to my pants?!”

“I don’t have them.” Smidge got up and ran to hide behind Guy Diamond.

Guy Diamond looked up and grinned at Branch. “Oh, we meet again at such unfortunate times. I must get this puzzle done.” He leaned on the table and went back to trying to put a piece in a spot that didn’t fit.

Branch’s eye twitched and he glanced over at his queens. “Did you two see where my pants went?”

“Nope, I don’t keep track of those.” Poppy looked at Harmony. “Did you see his pants?”

“What pants?” Harmony hiccuped and began to laugh hard. She was just as amused as the others.

Cherry walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. “Relax Branch, just go back to bed. We will find your pants later.”

Branch blushed and glared at her. “Easy for you to say. You don’t have to worry about your friends stealing your pants.”

“Yeah, well I keep track of my clothes!” Cherry giggled and pat him gently on his back.

“Oh! I know where your pants are.” Guy Diamond pulled them out of his hair and waved them around for everyone to see.”

“You!” Branch charged after Guy Diamond. He was not amused with him at all.

Guy Diamond squealed and ran around the room. He stumbled a few times and was laughing his head off. He was extremely amused.

The whole room erupt in laughter as Branch chased Guy Diamond around. It was an amusing sight to see. Especially with Branch only wrapped in a towel.

Guy Diamond went into the bedroom and hid in the closest. He was laughing as he hugged Branch’s pants to his chest.

“I’ve had enough excitement for one night.” Cherry giggled and took Biggie’s hand. “You five don’t get into too much trouble.” She walked Biggie home. She was very amused.

Branch walked into the bedroom and walked over to the closet. He found Guy Diamond and tried to take his pants back.

Guy Diamond put them in his hair and laughed.

Branch pulled Guy Diamond out of the closet and reached to get his pants out of his hair. “Come on Guy, give me my pants.”

Guy Diamond kept Branch from reaching into his hair and flushed, when they brushed bodies together. He grinned and pulled Branch in for a kiss.

Smidge saw them kissing and let out a giggle. She had followed them into the room.

Branch widened his eyes and broke the kiss. He slapped Guy Diamond and growled. “How dare you?!” He flushed and shot a glare at Smidge.

Guy Diamond rubbed his cheek and then moved closer to Branch. He had a cheeky grin on his face. “Oh, you want to play rough?”

“I’m warning you Guy…” Branch backed away and blushed. He should have known that slapping him was only going to make him more aroused.

“Mmm…do I need to be punished?” Guy Diamond grinned and pulled Branch close.

Smidge watched with her mouth gapped open. “Oh my god…”

Branch snatched his pants out of Guy Diamond’s hair and gave him a snarky look. “Guy…” He blushed when he pressed into him.

Guy Diamond grinned and pulled Branch’s towel off. He was very aroused.

“We are going to get in trouble with our girls.” Branch flushed and looked him up and down. He was now aroused too.

“They will want to watch.” Guy Diamond could feel that he was aroused too. He pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

Smidge smirked and watched. She liked what she saw.

Branch grumbled as he kissed him back. He looked up, seeing Harmony slip into the room.

Harmony stumbled over and noticed that they were exchanging saliva. She blushed and gapped her mouth open. “You started without me?”

Smidge pulled Harmony aside and giggled. “Mmm….you are mine.” She dragged her into the bed and gave her a kiss. Harmony’s eyes went wide but she returned it. She wasn’t expecting that.

Poppy poked her head in and let out a giggle. “Oh? We are doing this again? Mmm…” She came in and undress. She tossed her dress to the corner and joined Smidge and Harmony on the bed.

Things got very heated that night in the bedroom. Everyone went to sleep very pleased. Branch was snuggled in the middle, his colors back, and feeling a heck of a lot more relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will let you all use your imaginations this time. Had to keep it rated teen this morning. :3


	21. Twin Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus gets into trouble, again.

A couple day later, Lotus was feeling pretty good, and decided to get up on his own. He still had casts on his arms and legs but managed to waddle to the door. He did this at night knowing his parents were not going to let him leave the flower pod. He looked around, and then walked out of the flower pod. He had been grounded and hadn’t seen Daisy much. He missed her. He made his way towards Guy Diamond and Smidge’s flower pod. There was snow on the ground, and he was having a hard time making it through the snow. He made it a quarter of the way there, and then faceplanted into the snow. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. He tried to get up but was unable to. “Great…” He began to shiver and glanced around. Everyone appeared to be asleep. “Help?” He called out and frowned when there was no answer. “Help!” He called out again. His heart raced. He was outside, alone, unable to get up, and under dressed for the weather.

Lily was having a nightmare. She woke up in a cold sweat and sat up. She looked around and coughed. She was running a fever and wasn’t feeling too good. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed the trashcan. She walked back to her room and hugged it close. She felt very nauseous. She shivered and frowned. She had a bad feeling something was wrong, but her mind was too foggy to figure out what it was. Moments later, she began to get sick into the trashcan.

Harmony woke up to the sounds of puking. She got up and walked towards Lily’s room. She found her and knelt down. She rubbed Lily’s back. “Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry.” She could feel the fever on her skin.

Lily finished getting sick and set the trashcan aside. She leaned into Harmony and shivered. “I don’t feel good.”

Harmony checked her forehead. She then got up and gently picked her up. She put her in bed. “Keep your blanket off. You are too hot. I will be right back.” She walked to the bedroom and shook Poppy gently.

Poppy woke up and looked up. “Yes Harmony?”

“Lily has a fever. She is hot to the touch. I was wondering if we should take her to be checked?” Harmony had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. She didn’t like how hot Lily was.

Poppy got up and walked towards Lily’s room. She gagged, smelling the strong scent of vomit. She checked Lily’s forehead and found that she was indeed very hot. She gently picked her little girl up and headed for the door. “Help me Harmony…”

Harmony followed her and opened the door. She put a blanket over Poppy’s shoulders, and then wrapped one around herself, before following her out the door.

Lily leaned into Poppy’s chest and groaned. “So cold…” She shivered and held onto her mom. “Very cold…”

“I know baby. It’s going to be ok.” Poppy hurried for the medical pod and set her down on a bed when she got there.

Harmony stopped half way. She heard a faint cry for help. She turned towards the cry and walked towards it. “Hello?” The nearly blind queen cautiously walked in the direction she had heard the cry for help.

“Mom…” Lotus was shivering and could feel his muscles contracting. He was in a lot of pain from the uncontrollable muscle spasms.

Harmony found Lotus and picked him up. She headed for the medical pod. She looked extremely worried and quietly wondered why he was outside. She got him inside and set him in a bed next to Lily.

Poppy looked up from Lily and widened her eyes seeing bits of snow on Lotus. She got up and walked over. “Where was he?!”

“Outside, flat on his back.” Harmony moved so that the medical trolls could work on the twins. It was ironic that one had a fever and the other was hypothermic. They began working on cooling Lily off, and warming Lotus up.

“Lotus! What were you thinking?!” Poppy watched, horrified at the thought of what could have happened if they didn’t have an emergency with Lily. “You could have died!”

“Sorry mama…” Lotus shivered and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth slowly return to him. He didn’t like how it felt at all. He regretted his decision.

Lily wasn’t cooling down. Her fever spiked and had her shivering hard. She felt sick to her stomach. One of the nurses took her away to get tested for infection.

Poppy watched her daughter as she was taken away. She frowned and sat down by Lotus. She knew they wouldn’t let her follow. “Harmony, do you think you could go back and tell Branch please? I want to stay with the twins.”

“Of course.” Harmony hugged Poppy and then walked back to the royal flower pod. She walked in and went to Branch. She gently shook him. “Branch?”

“Hide the cocoa!” Branch yelled as he snapped awake. He looked at Harmony, groggy from just waking up. “Hmm?”

“Poppy is at the medical pod with the twins. Lily is running a fever and Lotus is hypothermic.” Harmony heard Basil start to fuss. She walked over and picked him up. She began to feed him.

“What?!” Branch got up and started to get dressed. As soon as he was dressed warm, he ran out the door and towards the medical pod. He arrived and walked over to Poppy. “What happened?”

“Lotus was outside in the cold. I am not sure what is wrong with Lily yet.” Poppy watched Lotus shiver. She was worried about both twins.

Branch felt his heart sink. He walked over and talked to one of the medical trolls. He then hugged Poppy. “I will be right back.” He kissed her forehead and then ran out the door. He headed straight for his bunker. He had a bad feeling Lily had Pneumonia. She had been coughing earlier that day. He had medicine that could help her.

The medical troll who tested Lily came back and set her down on the bed. She tucked a cool damp cloth over the sick girl and turned to Poppy. “She’s got a bad case of Pneumonia and will need to stay here for at least few days.”

“Oh no, my poor girl.” Poppy ran her hand through Lily’s hair. She was very worried about her.

Branch soon returned and gave the medical trolls the medicine he knew would help. He sat down and took Lily’s hand. Poppy told him what was going on. He nodded and stroked Lily’s hand. He knew how yucky it was. He looked very worried as he silently hoped that their little girl would bounce back.


	22. Big Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Lotus are not the only ones experiencing a medical emergency.

Two days passed, and Lily was slowly making improvements. She was still at the medical pod. Lotus was lucky he recovered fast and was able to go home. Branch, Poppy, and Harmony took turns visiting Lily, so she wasn’t alone.

Branch was reading to Lily when Biggie came rushing into the medical pod. He had Cherry in his arms. He had the look of panic in his eyes as he set Cherry down on a bed.

“I can’t do it!” Cherry let out a sob and held her belly. She was in preterm labor and in absolute panic. Labor had come on fast, and her urge to deliver had been strong since Biggie picked her up and carried her to the medical pod. She was shaking and scared.

Medical trolls went to examine her and found that even though the baby wasn’t due, her pod seemed large and no longer able to maintain the pregnancy.

Cherry let out a cry and squeezed Biggie’s hand hard. She shook her head and sobbed. “I can’t get the baby out!” She was shaking and very worried about the baby. She screamed and tried hard, but the baby wasn’t coming.

Branch heard Cherry’s cries and came over, concerned about her.

Biggie had tears rolling down his cheeks. He was scared that he might lose Cherry and possibly the baby. He held her hand and sniffled. “Stay strong my love. It’s going to be OK.” He tried hard to comfort her.

The medical trolls began shoving Biggie and Branch out. They closed the medical pod door and went to work on Cherry.

Branch widened his eye. His little sister was in trouble. He looked up at Biggie. “What happened?!”

Biggie cupped his hands over his face and began to cry. He was very scared. “She went into labor. I just carried her over, worried because the baby isn’t due for a couple of weeks.”

Branch frowned and looked at the medical pod door. He looked very worried.

About an hour later, the door opened. One of the medical trolls came out and pulled Biggie to the side. She talked to him about Cherry’s delivery.

Branch strained to hear what they were talking about. He was very worried.

Once they were done talking, Biggie turned to Branch and wiped his face of tears. “She just had surgery.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. “There were twins.”

“Were?” Branch widened his eyes. He didn’t like that Biggie had used a past tense word. “Do you mean there are twins?”

Biggie shook his head and began to sob. “We lost one. She couldn’t deliver the first baby and the girl twin died before she was delivered. The boy twin is alive. I didn’t know she was carrying twins. We just thought she might have been carrying a big baby. We had a plan to come straight here when she went into labor…”

“Oh wow, I am so sorry Biggie.” Branch wrapped his arms around Biggie’s waist, hugging him tight. He felt awful for them.

About an hour later, they let Branch and Biggie back into the medical pod. They both walked over and sat by Cherry. She was groggy from the drugs they gave her to keep her calm during her deliver.

Branch gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked worried about her.

Biggie looked around. He didn’t see the babies and that scared him.

One of the medical trolls came in and gently gave Biggie his son. He was a dark shade of purple with pastel green hair like Biggie. Biggie held him close and sniffled. “He is so beautiful love.”

Cherry sniffled and squeezed Branch’s hand. She looked over at her son and cried. She felt guilty. She didn’t know she was carrying twins, and even though it wasn’t her fault that the girl didn’t make it, she somehow felt at fault. “Sorry…”

Branch closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how to comfort his sister. This was hard.

“You have nothing to be sorry for love.” Biggie gently took her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “This is not your fault.” He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He was worried about her.

Cherry cried hard and clenched her teeth, feeling pain from her incision site. She was very upset.

Branch broke away from them to let them grieve. He walked towards the royal flower pod. He wanted to help them take care of the funeral. Cherry was in no condition to have to worry about it, and she needed Biggie. He also planned on babysitting Blossom, Junebug, and Berry.


	23. A Little Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River has something to reveal to her family, and it is nothing that anyone is expecting.

Everyone began to gather for Cherry and Biggie’s baby girl’s funeral. Branch had let Biggie and Cherry see her, and then carried her towards his home. He had her wrapped in a blanket. He was going to put her in a little dress. He had tears running down his cheeks as he walked in the door.

Poppy walked over and looked at the wee little one. She gave Branch a hug and ran her hand down the little maroon colored baby’s cheek. She looked just like her mama. She sniffled, turned, and buried her face into Branch’s shoulder. She was very sad for Cherry and Biggie.

Harmony was nearby but couldn’t get close. She had tears running down her cheeks.

Guy Diamond walked in with Smidge and their kids. He sniffled and frowned, seeing Branch had the little one in his arms.

Smidge couldn’t look. It brought back painful memories of her own losses. She came to give Branch, Poppy, and Harmony support.

River moved over to Branch and looked up at him. She could see that his aura was dark blue with sadness. She put her hand on the baby’s cheek and frowned. “Uncle Branch? Why is everyone so sad?” She didn’t understand.

Branch sniffled and let River see the baby. She was old enough now that he didn’t think it would hurt for her to know what was going on. “We are getting ready to bury Cherry and Biggie’s daughter.”

“Why would you do that?” River looked horrified.

“She is gone baby. She died a few hours ago.” Guy Diamond gently sent his hand on her shoulder.

“She is not dead!” River shook her head and put her hand on the baby’s chest. “She is alive! You can’t bury her!”

Smidge took River by the hand and led her away from Branch and the tiny baby. She didn’t look amused. “River calm down. This is not the time.”

Branch looked confused. He took the little one back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He grabbed one of the dresses from the baby dresser and began gently putting it on her. He stopped, feeling the faint beat of her heart beating in her chest and noticed very tiny shallow breaths. He widened his eyes and picked her up. He began tapping her foot and bottom. He got a grimace out of her. He gasped and wrapped her back up. He held her close as he mad a dash for the medical pod. She was far colder then she should have been for a newborn.

Poppy saw him bolt out the door. She looked at Guy Diamond and Smidge, and then followed him. “What is it Branch?”

“She is alive!” Branch called back at her before going into the medical pod and hurrying to the medical trolls. “We need to warm her up right away!”

The medical trolls looked confused but took the baby and began warming her up with hot water bottles. They checked for a pulse and confirmed the baby was alive. They all looked guilty. They thought that the baby was dead since she had never cried.

Branch watched with concern. He knew that the little one was not out of the woods, especially since no one had heard her cry.

The little one slowly began to move. She breathed a little better as well.

Branch stepped back and walked over to Cherry and Biggie. He was still in shock. “River just saved your daughter’s life.”

“What?!” Biggie got up. “How?!”

Cherry looked up at him. She looked dazed and confused. She was feeding her tiny son. “Don’t joke like that Branch. It’s not funny at all.”

“She kept telling me she was alive. I checked her closely and found a heartbeat. We were getting ready to bury her.” Branch put his hand on his head. He couldn’t believe how close that had been. “This is not a joke Cherry. I wouldn’t joke about that…”

“I want to see her.” Biggie got up and walked over to Branch.

One of the medical trolls came over with the little baby. She gently gave her to Cherry. “She’s a very quiet baby. I’ve never seen one not cry immediately after birth and live.”

Cherry looked at her daughter and began to cry. She was relieved and began setting her up to feed. The little one began to slowly feed. “I can’t believe it…”

Branch watched the little one and tried to process what just happened. He had been carrying her around and she didn’t seem like she was alive at all.

Biggie watched Cherry feed her. She seemed very weak, but the fact she was alive was a miracle. “Cherry? Can we name her Miracle please?”

Cherry nodded in agreement and looked at the boy. “For our son, how about Creek?” She was very grateful of River and wanted to name him after her.

“No!” Branch and Biggie said at the same time.

Cherry flushed, unsure what just happened. She looked at her son again. “How about Ocean?” She was determined to stick with a water body name.

“I’m happy with Ocean my love.” Biggie leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

Branch smiled softly and left the parents to bond with their babies. He walked towards the royal flower pod. He wanted to talk to River. He got to the flower pod and sighed heavily. “She is alive. I don’t know how, but she is. River, I need to talk to you.” He took her hand and headed for Lily’s room.

River’s heart began to race as she was led into Lily’s room. She thought she was in trouble. “What did I do?”

Branch pulled her into a hug. “You saved her life little one. Thank you…”

River looked up at him and sighed in relief. “So, you won’t bury her?”

“No sweetheart, we won’t bury her.” Branch smiled softly. “How did you know?”

“I just did.” River wasn’t sure how to explain it. She leaned into Branch and sighed softly. “Is Lily OK?”

“Yeah, she is doing alright.” Branch held her and sighed softly. He was so tired. It had been a long day.


	24. The Blind Prince And The Lying Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are issues at home for Branch, Poppy, and Harmony.

A couple months passed by, and little Miracle began to show increased signs of improving. She was a very quiet baby but was healthy and alive. Her parents were extremely grateful.

Branch and Satin were just over five months along with their pregnancies. Satin had found out she was expecting twins and was very nervous. Quill reassured her everyday that everything was going to work out OK.

Faith continued to show increased signs of jealousy and hatred for her baby brother Basil. It was getting to the point that Harmony rarely left Basil alone for any length of time. Even to go to the bathroom. She was confused as to why Faith was being so mean to him and not Petunia. She concluded it must have been because she spoiled Basil a little more than Petunia.

Basil loved his sister Petunia and would get upset if she wasn’t beside him. They snuggled with each other when they slept.

Harmony looked at Basil and ran her finger along his belly. He let out a soft giggle and cooed. He was a very happy boy. He loved mama time. She set him beside Poppy and went to the bathroom. She had been feeling off for a couple weeks and wasn’t sure why.

Poppy took Basil and began feeding him beside Petunia. She watched him and smiled. She was happy to help.

Faith came home from school and ran over to Poppy. She looked at Basil and scrunched her face up. She looked at Poppy and then poked him. 

“Please don’t do that Faith. He doesn’t like it.” Poppy sighed. Both babies were feeding and she didn’t want to move.

Faith poked him again, harder this time.

Basil began to fuss and let go of Poppy. He began to cry.

“Faith! Leave Basil alone!” Poppy snapped at her.

“What happened?” Harmony asked as she returned.

“Nothing.” Faith put her hands behind her back and looked innocent.

“Stop lying Faith.” Poppy gave Basil to Harmony and handed Petunia to her too. She got up and went to go check on Branch.

Branch was going through his books. He had been trying to find out why River seemed to know that Miracle was alive. Even after two months and hundreds of books, he hadn’t found any answers.

“Still trying to find answers?” Poppy looked in the room and smiled at him.

“Yeah, but I can’t find any.” Branch got up and walked over to her. He hugged into her and sighed. “Have River and Lily come home yet?”

“No, but Faith has. She kept poking Basil and made him cry.” Poppy looked frustrated.

Branch frowned and crossed his arms. He wasn’t amused. “Took advantage of feeding time again, didn’t she?”

“She sure did.” Poppy looked into his eyes and frowned. “Branch, I noticed something today about Basil. I was playing with him and Petunia, and she would follow the toy with her eyes, but he doesn’t. I think he might be blind.”

Branch nodded. “I think he can’t see either, but we have the best teacher in the house for that.” He knew Harmony would take care of him and show him how to get around. He wasn’t worried and was already making plans of how to help his young son. If Harmony could do it, so could Basil.

“Yeah, you are right Branch.” Poppy looked at his belly and gently put her hand on it. She rarely did so knowing he was sensitive about the idea of having this kid. “Are you doing OK?”

Branch looked down and sighed as he looked at her hand. He could feel light kicks. He was still very worried that this little one would be like Parch. They already had their hands full with Faith. “Do I have to keep it?”

“Branch, this situation is just like with Guy Diamond and little River. Don’t forget that it’s not the baby’s fault.” Poppy looked up at him and ran her hand through his hair.

River and Lily had come in. River had overheard some of that and was very confused as she walked in and sat by Branch’s chair. Blossom was with them today and sat beside River. She had her drawing pad with her. Lily sat on the other side of River and pulled out her notebook. They were ready for today’s lesson.

Branch internally groaned. He could tell by River’s facial expression that she had overheard that. He sat down and looked at the girls. “Hello girls, today I want to talk to you about herbs and potions.” He smiled at Poppy and watched her walk out the door. He had a bad feeling this slip up was going to have uncomfortable circumstances. He felt bad for Guy Diamond.


	25. A Rose Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds when River and Emery learn the truth about how they came to be.

River dwelled on what she heard from Branch for an entire week. She kept trying to think of why Branch didn’t want to keep his baby. It also bothered her that her daddy had went through the same thing with her. She was so confused. It had her very distracted. She couldn’t concentrate on her studies. She finally decided that she would ask her daddy. She wanted to know what had happened.

Guy Diamond was curled up on the couch. He hadn’t been feeling too good. He hadn’t figured out why he was sick yet. With it being the end of winter, he thought perhaps he was just sick.

River got home from studying with Branch. She walked over to Guy Diamond and put her hand on his face. She could tell he wasn’t feeling well. She ran her hand down his arm and stopped at his belly. “Dad? Who got you pregnant?”

Guy Diamond watched her, and then shot up with a start. “I’m what?!” He put his hand on his head. He felt a little dizzy.

River backed up and looked at him with wide eyes. She was so confused. She was still trying to figure out things, but she knew he had another life inside him. She knew that was always right.

Guy Diamond groaned and looked at River. He had a feeling he knew who it was that got him pregnant. “Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He pulled her into a gentle hug.

River hugged him back and let out a soft sigh. “Daddy, how did I come to be?” She looked confused. She knew she was born to Guy Diamond, but she always thought Smidge was her mom. She never questioned it until now.

Guy Diamond frowned and looked at her. He wasn’t ready to give her this talk. He wanted to wait until she was thirteen and had a better concept of how pregnancy and birth worked. He didn’t realize just how much she knew though. The girl was far more advanced in reading then Daisy was. She was just as smart as Emery. She just didn’t express it like he did. “What do you mean sweetheart? You are my baby. Your mom and I love you to bits.”

“I overheard Branch and Poppy the other day. Branch doesn’t want his baby, and Poppy said to remember that it is just like with you and I. What does that mean?” River looked worried. She knew her parents loved her, but she wanted to understand. She knew her parents were hiding something.

Guy Diamond sighed. He was going to talk to Branch. He was very cranky. He didn’t want to talk about this. Especially feeling like he might puke. “Go get Emery. If I am going to talk about this, I want to talk to him too.”

River widened her eyes and frowned. Now she was really confused. What did Emery have to do with any of this? He was Daisy’s twin. Or at least that is what she thought. She backed away and then went to Emery’s room. He was sitting with Daisy, studying about wingdingles. Guy Diamond had taken the wingdingle in as a temporary pet and had been teaching all the older kids about them until Lotus was older and could fly the bird safely. He would then give it back to Lotus. He knew the most about wingdingles then anyone else. “Emery? Dad wants to talk to us about something important.”

Emery got up and headed for the living room. River followed him and sat in front of the couch. Emery sat beside her and they both looked up at Guy Diamond. Daisy joined them, curious about what was going on.

Guy Diamond took a deep breath and began to explain to his three oldest children about Creek and how he had gone crazy and attacked him and their mother. He went on to explain that River’s biological father was Creek, and that the circumstances behind her conception were not OK. He went on to explain that the day after Daisy was born, Emery’s parents were killed, and they had adopted him. He told Emery that he was not his biological dad and that he was actually his uncle. He told Emery that his full name was Emerald Junior. When he was done with the talk, River was crying, Emery looked angry, and Daisy looked shocked.

Smidge walked over as he got done explaining. She frowned when she heard the last bit. “Oh my god, you just told them?!” She was surprised he did this now. They had planned to wait until they were teenagers.

Guy Diamond shot a glare at her, not wanting to fight about it. He didn’t want to tell them now, but he felt he had no choice. “I will be back in a few.” He got up and headed out the door. He went straight for the royal flower pod. He got there and knocked on the door.

Branch answered the door. He was the only one home at the time. Poppy and Harmony had gone to the medical pod to get check ups on their youngest and to get Harmony checked on since she hadn’t been feeling right.

“What the hell Branch?!” Guy Diamond walked into the door and slammed it behind him. “River overheard you talking about how your baby is like River?! What the hell were you thinking?!”

Branch widened his eye when Guy Diamond entered his house angry. He watched him and startled when he slammed the door. He backed up a few steps and crossed his arms. “It was an accident Guy! Don’t be laying a bomb on me just because she overheard Poppy and I talking! That is not my fault! Things like this happen!”

“Oh, yes, things happen alright! Would you like to explain to me why I am pregnant?!” Guy Diamond sneered and got in Branch’s face. He was the only male he could think of that he would get that close with.

“You don’t remember what happened that night?! You will all over me! We were all over each other!” Branch snapped angrily. He was in no mood to be yelled at. Guy Diamond had wanted it just as much as he had.

“Oh my god, we all did it?! Who else was in the bed with us that night?!” Guy Diamond was pissed that he couldn’t remember.

“All five of us were in that damn bed! Our wives included…” Branch grumbled. 

“You didn’t stop us?! We were obviously too drunk to think straight!” Guy Diamond yelled angrily. He knew Branch was sober that night and was shocked that he hadn’t stopped them.

“Of course, I didn’t stop you guys!” Branch blushed and backed away a few steps. He didn’t want to admit he had enjoyed it. Guy Diamond was too angry right now for that. He frowned and looked down. “Is Smidge pregnant too?” He was worried he would have to face her wrath again. He recalled how upset she had been when Sapphire was born.

Guy Diamond broke down and began to cry. He shook his head and put his hands to his face. “Damn it Branch! We were not ready to have more kids…”

“I’m sorry Guy. I know it’s only been a little over five months since Jasper died. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Branch wasn’t sure what to do now. He could see that he had jabbed Guy Diamond deep in the heart.

“Jasper was not the only child we lost that day Branch. Smidge was two months pregnant when Parch stabbed her. They had to remove the whole thing. She can’t have anymore children.” Tears ran down Guy Diamond’s cheeks. It was the first time he had talked about it with anyone other than Smidge.

Branch gapped his mouth open and looked at Guy Diamond with sympathy in his eye. He had no idea. He felt terrible now. He couldn’t imagine the pain they had went through. He walked over and gave him a gentle hug. “I’m so sorry…”

Poppy came walking in with Harmony. Harmony had Basil in one arm, and Petunia in the other. Both girls looked at Guy Diamond and Branch with confusion.

Guy Diamond wiped his tears away and straightened himself up. “How are you ladies this evening?”

“I just found out I am pregnant.” Harmony spoke softly, before walking towards the bedroom to put the babies down for a nap. She was exhausted.

Branch grinned and followed Harmony. He was happy with this news. “This is great sweetheart.”

Guy Diamond looked at Poppy and smiled softly. “Are you pregnant too?”

“No, I am not pregnant.” Poppy looked him up and down. “Are you alright? You look like hell.”

“I just found out I am pregnant too. It seems we got a little carried away at Satin and Quill’s party.” Guy Diamond sighed and put his hand over his belly. He felt sick to his stomach.

“Yeah we did, but it’s alright.” Poppy pulled him into a gentle hug. “But this time we get to keep the kids. I don’t think you will be able to pry any of the little ones from Harmony anyway. She is very protective.”

“I completely understand.” Guy Diamond hugged Poppy and then ran towards their bathroom. He began to get sick in their toilet.

Branch came back out of the bedroom and stopped by the bathroom door. “You should lay down on our couch for a little bit. Sounds like you need some rest.”

“No, I need to go back. I just need a minute.” Guy groaned and held his stomach. He was silently glad that this was how things worked out, even if it wasn’t planned. This little one would never replace the ones they had lost, but he was going to enjoy their last baby and treasure him or her always.


	26. A Little Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin’s twins are ready to come, but is she ready for motherhood?

Two days later, and just days before her due date, Satin woke up sweating. She pulled the blanket off and turned to get up to use the bathroom. She felt a contraction and put her hand over her belly. She let out a cry in surprise.

Quill heard her cry and woke up. He sat up and looked over at her. He was worried about her. “What’s wrong Satin?” He moved to her side of the bed and sat by her.

“Mmm…” Satin grabbed his hand and squeezed down. “Contraction…” She breathed until it eased. She then clung to him and began to cry. She was so scared. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Quill helped her up and into the bathroom. He then began setting everything up. They had been getting ready for this day for a few weeks now, but he was still very nervous.

Satin finished in the bathroom and slowly made her way to the bedroom. She crawled into bed and laid on her side. She held onto a pillow and closed her eyes. “It hurts…”

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Quill sat behind her and messaged her back gently.

Satin breathed and leaned into his message. It helped a little bit, but the pain was worse then she thought it would be. She let out a soft sob. She was scared.

“Do you want me to get someone to be here with us?” Quill offered. He was honestly scared to do this alone.

“I want Poppy.” Satin clenched onto the blanket and sniffled.

Quill got off the bed and ran to the royal flower pod. He knocked on the door.

Poppy answered the door and smiled softly. She grabbed her coat and back pack and walked out the door. She had a feeling Satin would want her there. “We better hurry back.”

Quill nodded and ran back. He was very worried about Satin.

Satin cried out in pain. The contractions were close together. It seemed she had slept through some of her labor. 

Poppy heard her cry and dropped her coat and bag by the door. She went into the room and grabbed a blanket. She caught the first of the twins as he came out. She began cleaning him up. He was a slightly lighter shade of red then parch with two toned dark green and light pink hair. “Whoa, we almost didn’t get back in time. That was fast.” She gently gave the first baby to Satin, who widened her eyes when she saw his skin tone.

Quill widened his eyes and stumbled a bit before fainting.

Satin startled when Quill fainted and frowned. “Is he OK?” She bit her bottom lip and cried out as she delivered the second twin.

Poppy caught the second twin and cleaned him up. He was identical to the first twin. She looked up at Satin and smiled softly. “This is the fastest deliver I have ever seen. You are a trooper.” She gently gave her the second twin. “They are so cute.” She turned and checked on Quill.

Quill groaned and put his hand on his head as he began to regain consciousness. “What happened?”

Satin looked at her twin boys and began to cry. It freaked her out that they looked a lot like Parch.

Poppy heard her crying and went to comfort her. “Shh, it’s going to be alright.”

Quill got up and walked over. His eyes softened. “Oh Satin, they are so beautiful.” He kissed her cheek and ran one of his fingers down each of the boy’s cheeks. He was so proud of her and thought they were adorable.

“They look a lot like him.” Satin began to shake.

Poppy smiled softly and cupped her hand over Satin’s cheek. “Satin look at me. It’s going to be alright. I promise it will be. They are their own trolls, and they will be better then that. I know they will be. You and Quill will be great parents, and they will be great.”

Quill nodded in agreement and gently picked up one of his newborn sons. “I see good things from these two. They are strong boys.”

Satin nodded and looked at the boy she had. “They almost look like fire. I beat they will be fiercely protective of this village. I want to name them Flame and Pyro.”

“I love those names.” Quill smiled and gave her a kiss.”

Poppy smiled and hugged Satin gently. “I am going to go and let you bond with your babies. If you need anything, you know where I am.” She began heading out the door. Branch still had a little over a week before he was due, but she still didn’t want to be away from him long. She was worried about him and his own delivery.


	27. A Cry For Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch’s due date has come and gone. Will this baby ever come?

A week had passed since Branch’s due date, and his baby hadn’t been born yet. He was in his lounge, going through notes for today’s lesson. He was trying to stay distracted. He wasn’t looking forward to this labor and birth. He had been in a bad mood the last few days and wasn’t up to company, except to teach the girls of course.

River was the first one to come in from school. She ran up to Branch and looked up at him. She frowned, seeing his aura was back to the dark forest green that she had seen six months earlier. She put her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. She frowned and gave him a gentle hug. “Your heart hurts today.”

“Oh River, it’s alright.” Branch sighed softly and gave her a hug. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” He agreed with her. His heart did hurt. He had been spending this whole pregnancy hating this baby, but now that it was overdue, he was conflicted, disgusted, and heart broken. He wanted to keep the baby now but was terrified. “I’m scared that the baby might be bad.” He said out loud, not really thinking about the fact he was talking to young River. He had often been open to Creek before he went crazy, and she looked so much like him. He was exhausted and emotional.

River frowned and put her hand on Branch’s belly. She closed her eyes and breathed. She then looked up and smiled. “This baby won’t be bad. I can tell.”

Branch looked up at her and blinked a few times. “You can tell that the baby won’t be a bad baby? How can you be so sure?” He looked so confused. River had done a lot of growing the last six months. It was amazing and a little terrifying.

“Because it is not like the ones, I have seen that are bad.” River smiled as Branch’s aura softened and calmed. She was glad he was feeling better.

“Thank you River.” Branch put his hand on his belly and let out a soft sigh. He couldn’t believe he was about to give up a baby that was completely innocent.

Lily came walking in and looked her dad up and down. “You are in pain.”

“I am not.” Branch lied and scrunched up his face when he realized he lied to her. He facepalmed and groaned knowing she would know better. “Let’s just make today a short lesson.”

“No, we don’t have to learn anything today. You need rest.” River grabbed Lily’s hand. “We can get aunt Poppy.”

Lily nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you should go lay down dad…”

“Alright girls, you win.” Branch got up and headed for the bedroom. He laid down on his back and closed his eye. He knew this pain. The baby was finally deciding to come.

Several minutes later, Poppy came in the room. She sat down and took Branch’s hand. “Lily says you are in labor.”

“Yeah, that girl is way too smart. She knew before I even realized that it was the cause of my discomfort.” Branch smiled softly and squeezed Poppy’s hand.

Lily poked her head in and looked over at her dad. She was worried. She couldn’t help but sense a great sadness and worry from him.

River was beside Lily but wasn’t sure if they should be there. She didn’t want to get in trouble. “We should go play.”

A thought came through Branch’s mind. “Poppy, do you think the girls can be in here? I think they are old enough to learn about this part of life.”

Poppy smiled softly. “It is not the first time Lily has been around during a birth.”

“I remember that.” Lily smiled softly and walked in. “Jazz scared mom.”

River widened her eyes and followed Lily in. She wasn’t sure about this. She had read about birth and it sounded scary.

Branch rolled onto his side and tucked the blanket over himself. “What’s wrong River? You look nervous.”

“Does it hurt as bad as the books say?” River frowned and moved closer. She was worried. She had grown a special bond with Branch and didn’t want him to hurt. He had enough pain in his life.

“Yes River, having a baby does hurt, but it’s the best pain anyone ever has to go through. In exchange for a handful of hours of pain, you get the best gift anyone could ever get. You get a lifetime of love, happiness, and joy.” Poppy ran her hand through River’s hair and smiled softly. 

Harmony walked in with Petunia and Basil gently tucked in her hair. She smiled softly, seeing that the girls were in the room with them. “Can I join this party?” She sat down by Branch and ran her hand through his hair. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Branch closed his eye as Harmony ran her fingers along his hair. Despite being in pain from labor, he was relaxed. It felt so good to be surrounded by four very special girls.

“This might take a few hours girls, so if you want you may sit down and ask questions.” Poppy smiled and sat behind Branch. She gave him a gentle message. She was worried about him and wanted to keep him relaxed.

Lily sat down at the edge of the bed and watched her dad breathe. She was curious. She was quietly hoping for a baby brother.

River sat by Lily and crossed her legs. She looked at Harmony and smiled. She could sense comfort and ease. Everything about the room at that moment was very peaceful. She really liked it.

About an hour later, Branch shifted and pulled his pants off. They were stained with blood. He took Poppy’s hand and squeezed hard. “The baby is coming…”

River saw the blood and frowned. She remembered reading about it, but it was different seeing it. She leaned forward and watched anyway.

Lily put her hands over her eyes. She couldn’t watch. She wasn’t ready for the blood. She forgot about that part.

Poppy grabbed a blanket and caught the baby as she was born. She began cleaning the blue baby girl up as she let out loud cries. She was very healthy. She had black hair and her eyes hinted towards turning red when the baby blue faded. “She is so beautiful Branch.”

Branch sat up and looked at the baby. Even with River’s reassurance, his heart sank at the sight of the black hair. He closed his eyes and began to shake. He was scared that he wouldn’t be able to love her.

River shifted and moved to sit by Branch. She gave him a gentle hug. “She has a good heart.” She was worried about his flaring and changing auras.

Harmony listened to the baby cry and kept running her hand through Branch’s hair. She could tell he was struggling.

Poppy got the baby clean and gently gave her to Branch. She patted her little back and rubbed her gently. She was pleased that she seemed to be in great health.

Branch felt Poppy put the baby on his chest and put his arm around her gently. He breathed and felt his heart race. He looked down at her and began to cry. “I’m so sorry little one. I promise to give you mercy. It is not your fault. I am so, so sorry.” He felt bad for ever thinking he wanted to give her up. She was precious, and he understood that now. “Her name is Mercy.” He sniffled and held her close.

“I’m so proud of you Branch.” Poppy hugged him gently. She was so glad he accepted her. She had been so worried that he would give up on her.


	28. Have A Little Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy Diamond comes over to meet the new baby.

It was a couple of days before Branch was up to having any company. He hardly slept, feeling extra protective of little Mercy. Faith had showed immediate jealousy of little Mercy and had turned her bad attention to her. She had already poked, scratched, and pulled on the tiny newborn, and it had Branch very cranky. It had Poppy and Harmony on edge too. There were two more babies coming, and they were worried about them too.

Guy Diamond came over. He wanted to see how Branch was doing with little Mercy. He was still worried that Branch might change his mind and not want her anymore. He looked around and frowned not seeing him. “Poppy, where are Branch and Harmony?”

“He is in his lounge, reading.” Poppy was playing with Petunia and Basil. “She is setting up for a birthday party. She will be back in a few hours.”

Branch had Mercy tucked in one arm and was flipping through a book with his other hand. He was reading to her.

“You look tired.” Guy Diamond walked in and smiled. “Oh, this is a great sign. I was hoping to see this.”

Branch put his book down and yawned. “Let me guess, Poppy invited you over.”

“Nah, I came to check on you and the new baby. How is she?” Guy Diamond went to take her to hold her, but Branch stopped him and fused his brows. “You seem extra protective.” He chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

“It’s been a long two days. Faith has been a little brat.” Branch grumbled and carefully handed Mercy to Guy Diamond. “It has me jumpy.”

“What did she do?” Guy Diamond took the wee girl and smiled down at her. He thought she was adorable.

“She won’t leave the poor baby alone.” Branch rubbed his temples. “I haven’t gotten much sleep.”

“Give her time. She was the baby for five years, and now she has three baby siblings. She is jealous.” Guy Diamond smiled softly. He recalled Daisy having a little difficulty when their five babies were born.

“I guess you are right, but we are going to be in trouble when Harmony’s twins are born.” Branch grumbled. “There will be two more babies for her to pick on.”

“She will outgrow it.” Guy Diamond sighed and then gasped. “Harmony is having twins?! That’s great!”

Branch smiled softly. “Yeah, she isn’t as excited though. I think she is worried they might be blind too.”

“Blind too?” Guy Diamond looked confused.

“Yeah, Basil can’t see. It’s unclear if he can see shadows or if he is just completely blind, but it’s obvious it’s worse then Harmony’s sight.” Branch smiled softly. “He’s learning to get around pretty good though. He rolls away from Faith the moment he hears her come home. He’s getting fast. Thankfully Shelly stops him before he goes under the couch.” He was grateful of their pet beetle. “She’s a good girl.”

“Basil is a smart baby. I am sure he will get around just fine. We have talked about getting a pet, but Smidge doesn’t like beetles or worms. They are too close to the same size as she is. I think it creeps her out.” Guy Diamond chuckled.

Basil let out a scream from the other room. Branch shot up and ran that way.

Poppy had her back turned and was changing Petunia when Faith came home, and she had managed to grab the five and a half month old. Poppy was chasing Faith around and trying to get Basil back. “Give him back to me Faith!”

Faith tripped and fall, landing so that she squished poor little Basil.

Branch picked up Faith and set her aside, and the picked up poor Basil and checked him.

Basil wailed in pain. He was hurting.

Guy Diamond had followed them out and saw the whole thing. He frowned and looked between them. He still had little Mercy in his arms.

“Faith! Go to your room young lady!” Poppy pointed and frowned. She wasn’t happy with her at all.

Faith stomped her feet and then ran to her room. She was very angry.

Branch headed out the door and straight for the medical pod. He knew that cry of pain meant something was wrong.

Guy Diamond looked at Poppy and frowned. “I can watch little Mercy and Faith if you want to go.”

“Thank you.” Poppy hugged him gently and then took off after Branch.

A couple hours later, they came back with Basil. He had a cast on his little right leg.

Guy Diamond looked up and smiled softly. He was feeding Mercy a bottle, and she wasn’t very happy about it. “Good timing. She’s hungry.”

Branch walked over and gently took Mercy. He began to feed her. “Basil has a broken leg.”

Poppy sat on the couch and cradled little Basil. She was not happy with Faith. “We have to watch that girl.”

Guy Diamond nodded in agreement. “If you two need a break feel free to send her over. Smidge can handle her.” He did look worried. He was really hoping that young Faith wouldn’t be like her father. He felt bad for them.


	29. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Emery turn twelve, but there is more to the day than expected.

Poppy and Branch had most of the kids with them. They were celebrating Daisy and Emery’s twelfth birthday. It was hard to believe they were going to be teenagers soon. It only seemed like they were recently born.

Guy Diamond and Harmony were close to their due dates and were not up to celebrating. Smidge had stayed with Guy Diamond and they had Harmony over since she was almost due, and they wanted to take no chances. Jazz had insisted he stay with Harmony. The six-year-old boy was taking no chances with his mama. He loved Harmony and was very protective.

“Smidge, I can’t thank you enough for helping us out with Faith. Coming over in the evenings for manner lessons has really helped a lot. She is so much calmer now. I am not as worried about my twins.” Harmony was eating lunch with them.

“You are welcome Harmony. I am glad she has calmed down.” Smidge was eating slowly.

Guy Diamond played with his breakfast. He wasn’t hungry and had hardly eaten any of it. He was feeling very guilty for not being there for their oldest daughter and son’s birthday party.

Jazz had gone outside to play. He walked over to the wingdingle’s pin and looked in. He loved playing with it and had been starting to take lessons on flying it. He let it out and began chasing it around when it began running off. “Get back here!” He watched as it ran straight for Guy Diamond and Smidge’s flower pod.

The wingdingle hadn’t seen Guy Diamond in weeks, and he missed him. He poked his head in the open window and squeaked at him with enthusiasm. He wanted to go for a flight.

Harmony jumped up and ran towards the bedroom, screaming. She was terrified of wingdingles and was not a fan of their pet.

“Chestnut!” Guy Diamond startled as well and fell back when the chair tilted on him. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

Smidge got up and checked on Guy Diamond. She helped him up and then shooed the bird from the window. She was not amused.

Jazz had heard the scream and came into the flower pod. He went looking for Harmony. He hadn’t meant to scare his mommy. “Mommy?” He found her in the bedroom. He went up to her and hugged her. “I’m sorry…”

Harmony startled when Jazz wrapped his arms around her waist. She hugged him and closed her eyes tight. “It’s OK Jazz. He startled me was all.” She took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly. She was having a contraction.

Guy Diamond walked outside and led Chestnut back to his pin. He grumbled as he walked back into the flower pod. He was sore from falling over.

“Are you alright?” Smidge checked him over, but he didn’t appear to be injured.

“I think so.” Guy Diamond headed for the bedroom. He was worried about Harmony. She seemed more startled by the whole thing then he had been. “Harmony? You OK?”

“No…” Harmony leaned on the wall and breathed hard. “That thing scared me.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jazz looked guilty. He looked at Smidge and gulped when she gave him a disapproving look.

Guy Diamond frowned. “Crap…” He put his hand on his belly and winced. “I think that fall scared my baby.”

Smidge cursed. She could see they were both holding their bellies. She looked at Jazz and sighed. “Jazz dear, please go get your mama.”

“OK, be right back.” Jazz hurried out the door and towards the center of the village.

Harmony went to walk to the couch. She needed to sit down.

Guy Diamond crawled right into bed. He looked nervous. He was worried about the baby after falling with the chair.

Smidge stopped Harmony and led her to the bed. “Lay down Harmony. It’s going to be alright.”

“I want Poppy.” Harmony laid down on her side and began to cry. She was worried about her twins.

Guy Diamond smiled softly and gently took Harmony’s hand. “It’s going to be alright.” He reassured.

Jazz had seen a butterfly on the way to the center of the village. He began chasing it around. He loved butterflies.

Smidge started getting everything ready. She was excited that she was going to have one more baby in her family to take care of. Once she was done, she sat by Guy Diamond and snuggled with him.

Harmony breathed and took her glasses off. She set them aside and hugged into a pillow. Her contractions were strong and close together already. She grabbed Guy Diamond’s hand and squeezed hard.

Guy Diamond smiled softly and gave her a squeeze back. He was a lot calmer then she was, and his contractions were not as close together. He was happy to help her stay calm.

When the butterfly flew out of reach, Jazz stopped and realized he was supposed to get Poppy. “Oh yeah…” He turned and ran towards the village. Once he got there, he tugged gently on Poppy’s dress. “Mama?”

Poppy looked down at her young son and smiled. “Yes sweetheart?”

“Smidge wants you to come back.” Jazz looked worried. “I scared Guy and mommy.”

Poppy frowned and gave Branch a hug. “Stay with daddy.” She ran towards Guy Diamond and Smidge’s flower pod. She had a feeling that Harmony was in labor.

Harmony gently removed her panties and set them aside. She let out a soft cry and caught her son as he was born. He came so fast that Smidge didn’t even have a chance to react or move so she could help Harmony.

Smidge hurried over with a blanket and helped Harmony clean him. She was surprised at how fast he came. “Oh my god, Chestnut literally scared the babies out of you.” She tried to take light of the situation. She smiled softly, seeing that it was a very light green glitter baby with two toned white and pastel green hair. She shot a demonic grin towards Guy Diamond. She knew the chances had been half and half that it would happen.

Guy Diamond smiled softly and held his belly. He could see that the little guy was his son. He was a little amused. “What a cutie.” He winced during a contraction.

Poppy came in just in time to see Smidge catch the second twin. It was a little girl, who had seafoam green skin and royal blue hair. She was Branch’s daughter for sure. She cried as her mama and Smidge cleaned her. “Are you alright?” She sat by Harmony and picked up the tiny glitter trolling.

“What took so long?” Harmony had tears running down her cheeks. She was shaking but grateful that Poppy had arrived.

“Labor was so fast, but it did take a little while. I sent Jazz over half an hour ago.” Smidge sighed softly.

“He’s six. He probably got distracted.” Guy Diamond smiled softly.

“Genders?” Harmony slowly calmed down and cradled her daughter. She was still a bit shocked at how fast they came.

“One boy and one girl.” Poppy smiled at her and held their new son.

“I want their names to be Peace and Humble.” Harmony let out a soft sigh and relaxed on the bed. She was exhausted.

“We will check with Branch, but I have no problems with those names.” Poppy smiled softly and gave little Humble to his mama. She smiled softly. She had a feeling she knew why Harmony picked these names. She hoped Branch would approve.

It took another two hours before Guy Diamond delivered a son. Smidge caught him and cleaned him up.

Guy Diamond helped clean their boy and smiled at Smidge. “I’ve got a little doppelganger.” The little one looked just like Guy Diamond.

“We are not naming him Junior.” Smidge gave him a demonic grin and giggled.

Poppy giggled and looked over at the little one as he let out healthy cries. “He does look just like you Guy.”

Guy Diamond chuckled and cradled his newborn son. “Hmm, how about we call him Agate?”

“I am alright with that.” Smidge smiled and ran her hand through the little one’s hair. She was very happy that they got to have one more baby.

Branch came in. He walked over and saw that Harmony was asleep. He smiled and sat beside her. He saw that Guy Diamond had had his baby too. “Looks like our little families are complete.” He gently took his newborn daughter and son and held them.

“Yeah, they did such a good job. Harmony named the twins Peace and Humble. Guy Diamond named his Agate.” Poppy smiled and gave him a kiss. She was very pleased with their large family.

“Very appropriate. I like it. Peace for the future and knowing we will be Humble as we go forward. Nice choices.” Branch smiled and closed his eyes. He had high hopes that Harmony was right and that everything would only get better from here. It had been a long and difficult year for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends part 3 of the series. It was a long one and full of hardship, but there will be peace for them all, for now. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Side note: There will be another action filled drama in part 4 coming up after this. Keep your eyes out for it. It promises to be just as intense as this one!


End file.
